


In for a penny, in for a pound

by MoskaFleur



Series: In for a penny, in for a pound [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, Bottom Sanji, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Lost Boys, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Roronoa Zoro, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ZoSan - Freeform, i'm usually a slut for bottom zoro but not this time, lost in an island, no spoilers bitches, seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex, you'll have to wait and suffer like i do everyday when the fanfics i follow are not updated, zorosan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After landing on an island, some members of the crew end up in a ambulant store where an old lady offers one of them his future.</p><p>Zoro receives an interesting prediction, and Sanji doesn't like where this is going.</p><p>The Sunny will get caught in a strong and sudden storm that leads to Sanji and Zoro falling to the sea and disappearing without a trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prediction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De perdidos al río](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455874) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur). 



> Summary of the chapter: 
> 
> After landing on an island, some members of the crew end up in a gypsy store where an old lady offers one of them his future.
> 
> Zoro receives an interesting prediction, and Sanji doesn't like where this is going.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna thank my beta http://naliams.tumblr.com/ for helping me with the translation.
> 
> I dedicate this to my friends @Roroxp_17 and @May-fire-yana that are always there giving me pervy headcanons and drawing gay porn for me to see and admire.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Damn the moment Usopp sighted land"_ Sanji thought, leaning on the railing of the Sunny while giving a long, deep drag of his cigarette whose filter was broken due to his grinding teeth. _"If only we had stayed on the ship ... the log pose didn’t take long to tune and to be ready, just one night! Why the hell did we have to leave and go exploring?! This only complicates matters. It shouldn’t. Come on! Damn! You are the only one that’s thinking about it, really!, nothing happened. Everyone heard the same as you, and no one but you changed their attitude. Besides, fortune telling is nothing but a bunch of crap, and it could not be me, or be just a fucking lie. And who doesn’t trick tourists with this sort of things? Why am I beating around the bush? Am I fifteen? Tsk. “_ and threw the butt to the sea. If things keep going like this he will need to buy a snuff factory.

**“Ok, let me explain why I’m in this mood”**

 

* * *

 

 

  
Theoretically, we were going to divide in reduced groups, as always. Luffy would go with Robin, because my beautiful Robin-Chwan is tough when needed and could look out perfectly for that jerk that we call captain; Brook was paired with Usopp, and Franky with Chopper, the plan was that two akuma no mi users were never alone together, because we know what tends to happen, and no, thank you, definitely not ideal; Nami, the marimo and me were the last group. Not the romantic evening I hoped, but at least I was in the same team as my goddess.

**“Marimo, we all know that you’re going to end lost and in the other side of the island at some point so, why don’t you get lost already and let me be alone with my gorgeous redhead?”**

Zoro just snarled something between teeth.

 **“Sanji, don’t even think about it. If I came with you both was only because two is better than one to take care of Zoro and prevent that he wanders off to only god knows where. So stop your no sense and let’s do what we came for”**  was the answer of my beautiful lady, my wife to be. _She likes to play the hard card, but I know that she desires me._

 **“And what is that we came for?”** questioned the algae-head.

 **“Well, just take a look around, buy supplies if needed and interact with the locals in a FRIENDLY WAY”** , her tone at the end of the sentence was so firm that I almost got in military stance and said “SIR, YES SIR”. _She’s so sexy when she’s bossy._

The marimo only grunted again. _“What the fuck, are you an animal?”_ I asked in my head.

Our surroundings were nice, and the habitants didn't seem worried about our presence. It was clear that the sight of pirates was a normal thing in the place. Nevertheless, truth to be told, I was a little nervous, this could have been a trap, and not far away from here could have been a Marine’s base. But easy, things weren't like that, so you can relax.., breathe. So far I’m alive and well, at least physically, can't say the same about my head…

During the morning we bought meat and vegetables. And of course we weren’t surprised to find Luffy in the butchery, held by zillions of my brunette’s hands, while he writhed like a worm trying to break free. She was so serious, didn’t even look like she was angry from Luffy’s antics. _What a woman! So mature, responsible, patient and hot as hell._

_I've never had preference regarding the age of my partner…, although I haven’t had a partner per se... damn, how pathetic, forget what I just said. I'm serious, forget it._

_*Cof, cof*, let’s move on, after this ridiculous intervention._ As you can see, so far so good. The problem came half and a hour later, when we were walking around, now with Robin and Luffy with us; the captain decided that it was an excellent idea to enter in some kind of ambulant store that was in the corner of the main square, it was blue and decorated in an Arabic way, full of bright embroidery and stuff.  
In a small wooden board, hanging on a golden thread on the door you could read:  “Madame Astra – know your future for 500 beries”.

 **“Are you fucking serious?”** Zoro asked, crossing his arms. **“Luffy, don’t waste money on useless things, or I’ll get not sake at all. Whatever this woman can tell you, I can do it for free.”**

 **“For once I agree with grass-head over here”** I answered.

 **“I’m the captain and I want to go in, so we’re going in”** replied the gomu no idiot while entering the store.

 **“At least is not expensive”** Nami said in a quiet voice.

 **“Still more than Chopper’s reward, so it better be good”** Zoro thought out loud.

 **“It will be entertaining”** Robin commented, with her indecipherable smile, _like the Monna Lisa, but even prettier, mostly because the Monna Lisa isn’t pretty at all._

Zoro and I followed her behind.

Inside, the store was more spacious than it looked from the outside, but small anyway. Perhaps the lighting and the amount of pillows, and sheets that were intertwined everywhere, to give a feeling of numbness, made it appear that there was more space than it actually was. Who knows, not that I care. But the person that attended us had a good taste; we have to give her the credit.

The air was a bit stale despite incense and soothing music made you into a trance state just when entering the store.

We had just entered the store when an old lady with long and wavy hair, black like the feathery of a craw, except for certain grizzled locks that had found their way into her hair in a way that didn’t tune out, but give her an air of wisdom, came out from some sheets that hanged out from the ceiling.

 **“Good evening, pirates”** her voice was sweet, but tired. I wondered how many years would this woman have been doing the same thing. Probably so many that she’d become sure that she could read the future.

 **“WOOOAH! You’re good, obasan, we surely are pira-… !!”**  
He didn’t have time to finish, because as soon as he opened his mouth, Nami hit him in the head. **“Are you a moron!? Why did you called her old?!”**

 **"Anyone who has seen our posters knows we're pirates, that doesn’t impress me"** the Marimo murmured behind me.

 **"Luffy, apologize to this lady now"** I snapped, **"You should never offend a lady!”** _We are no longer talking about flirting, we are talking about respect._

Luffy rubbed his head, that was clearly going to sprout a bump **"Aaaauch .."** but nobody upset my redhead and goes out clean. **"Sorry, sorry,"** he said, gesturing with his hands.

 **"Worry not, Monkey D. Luffy"** said the old woman.

 **"Yeah, okay lady, you already shown us that you can read the 'wanted' posters, tell us something useful, or we’ll get the hell out of here”** _It’s about time he opened his big mouth… the jerk._

 **"I just told Luffy he must treat her with respect, and you come with that!?! Do you wanna fight, asshole!?"** I replied.

**"Shut up dartbrow, I'm not talking to you."**

_"Of course you are, you’re always getting on my nerves, you do it on purpose, I bet my fuckin’ leg"_ I thought, but I did not say it. I can’t risk losing a leg, the gods are cruel and mean.

 **"Well, well ..."** the old woman muttered **"In that case, I think it's best to start with you, Roronoa Zoro..."** and she gave him a look that left me rather cold. Not because I was scared... you know, it was the way her eyes didn’t match her looks, they didn’t look old and tired. Her gaze was very much alive. At first, _“Magic”_ was my first thought. Then I slapped myself mentally: _“Are you stupid?! Magic does not exist”_.

The marimo pushed me and got ahead of all of us.

 **"Sit"** the woman said, gesturing to the cushion she had in front of the table. Zoro sat. I sought for the gazes of my nakama, but they were all immersed in the situation, and I could not believe we were going to throw away 500 berries.

As much as Zoro denies it, he seemed uneasy. **"I do not believe any of this. I just do it because it’s cheap and because ..."** He looked at us then. It was a dubious look. Robin and Nami were very interested, but I presume that was for different reasons. Nami was gossiping and Robin seemed curious about what was about to happen. Luffy, however, was eating some cookies that were a couple of meters away. Unbelievable. It had been his idea to begin with and he wasn’t even paying attention.

The old woman began to shuffle the cards, and I decided that this was going to be boring, so I tried to light a cigarette. I say tried, because the old woman stopped suddenly her activity and gave me a look that almost went through me. I get it, not to pollute your space. I put the lighter and the cigarette in place, I gestured expressing _“Happy now?”_ and the old woman regain her amiable expression and continued with the ritual ... whatever it’s called. But she no longer seemed affable to me.

She finished dealing the cards, and Zoro maintained his impenetrable expression. The old woman was silent watching the cards and frown, until Zoro couldn’t stand the uncertainty anymore and gasped. **"Well?!"**

 **"Shhh,"** Even I was starting getting nervous. _What time was it? I had a dinner to prepare, dammit._ **"There, the guide spirits had spoken. What branch of your future you want to know: money, success, health or love"** she spoke with an air of grandeur, but for me it was all fake. **"By the way, each branch is 500 berries".**

 **"Let's see, let's see ..."** I interrupted. I figured what the Marimo was going to ask, and no, before he wasted our money, I wanted to warn him. **"If you ask for success, considering that she knows who you are, she'll say that you’ll defeat Mihawk and blah, blah, blah ..."**

 **"Cook"** he cut me short before I could continue. His voice was serious. **"I'm not an idiot."**  
_"You could’ve fool me, you're in that thin line in which you would be completely and hopelessly stupid, and that's why. I do care about our money,"_ I thought, but I did not say it. I just dropped a **"Tsk."**

**"Tell me ... about my branch of love"**

Dead silence. Robin still looking at the cards and at the old woman as if it were something much more interesting than it really was; I did not know what to say ... I wanted to say something to break the silence, it seems it was just me who found it uncomfortable; and Nami, thank god, almost reading my thoughts muttered **"uuuuuhhhhh"** to annoy Zoro. And he was annoyed, because I noticed how his back tensed. Sure he frowned, but I could not see it.

Don’t take me wrong, it's just that of the other 3 remaining options, I never thought that idiot was going to choose love. It's surreal! Zoro - love? It's like talking about Luffy and hunger strikes. It's like a parallel world.

The old woman nodded casually, taking a few cards I’m sure that were randomly selected, but I did not dare to question. She was capable of throwing a jinx at me or something.

She pushed the rest of the cards which seemed irrelevant, and distributed the ones that had been previously taken.

 **"Roronoa Zoro ..."** the old woman said. Luffy peered between Nami and I, with cookies sticking out from his mouth, filling my suit whit crumbs. Zoro was silent.

**"I see blond hair in your future".**

**"Uhuhu... a blonde"** my redhead laughed softly.

 **"I also see... good legs"** she continued.

The mosshead wasn’t even facing us, so I don’t know how I was able to notice a growing smile on his face. **"Now we’re talking, ma'am,"** And the bastard laughed with his deep voice that characterizes him.

 **"And I think there's ... something else ..."** the woman continued, **"... some talent... artistic? Dance? Culinary perhaps? I can’t see it clearly... "**.

My eyes widened, and I looked around, waiting... for ANYTHING. I didn’t know exactly what to expect. A pat on the back? A laugh? A look from the Marimo? A suggestive comment out of place? _"Come on. NO"_. I thought. _"It cannot be. She must be laughing at me, fuckin’ old bag, damn you"_. I was sweating internally if that was possible. _"No, Sanji, relax"_ , I thought _"never, under any circumstances, disrespect a woman, that includes insults."_ I took a deep breath while my mind wandered and writhed in search of a way out, a way to leave my stupid mortal body that resembled the description just given by this old ba… _I mean old lady_.

Then I looked at Nami, my eyes imploring help. She looked at me for a split second when she noticed I was looking at her, but she returned to upset Zoro. _"No way ..."_ I thought, and then I looked at Robin, who was talking to the old woman, she wanted to buy a deck of cards or something like that, as well as some incense. _"It’s impossible that none has realized..."_ I continued thinking and the metaphorical sweating became real, I felt it in my neck, it began to give me chills. I turned my gaze to my captain, who... was sucking a stick of incense… Don’t mind him, please. I knew I didn’t have to worry about him.

Then, Zoro got up, threw a 500 berries on the table, said **“Thank you ma'am, good afternoon”** and walked out the door.  
_"Is it possible that he’d actually realized?"_ I thought, but before I could follow him out of the store the old lady called me, her vibrant eyes making holes on mine, and whispered **“Health would have been much wiser”** and with that, she disappeared again. _What a weir-SHIT, sorry._

 

* * *

 

 

Compared to the inside of store, outside was freezing cold. It was almost dark. It seemed impossible that we had spent so much time there. Either that or here dusk real soon.

 **"Oi, Marimo"** He turned to me and by his look I knew I could keep talking. I wasn’t even sure what I was going to say. I hadn’t had time to think of the exact words that should be used to not screw it up, but I had to act now. **"Did you draw any conclusions from this… free scam?"** _There, stupid contradiction, fuck. No, definitely I can’t lie better than Usopp._

Zoro was silent for a few seconds, and I swear to God I almost ate one of my suit lapels out of stress. **"Well, not much"** he replied casually.

 **"Come on!"** When I said that, I realized that I had sounded weird, so I coughed and continued, **"I mean... do you know some blonde like that?"**

 **“Of course not, that’s why I’ve been told my future and not my present. That really would’ve been a scam, don’t you think?"** And he laughed again like back in the store. It made me want to strangle him, but I remembered that I don’t use my hands.

I gritted my teeth and gave him a direct kick to the face dodged with astonishing rapidity. Although it didn’t surprise me at all, we are so used to quarrel that is more a choreography than a real fight. Katana hit and kicks flew through the air seconds later.

 

Shortly after, we returned to the boat, where we met the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Once again I had to make dinner. I'm not complaining, really, I needed the distraction, and while I cooked I didn’t think of the subject. Of course, once sat at the table the atmosphere changed. Of course, someone had to bring up the visit to the nomad woman. _Stupid Luffy._ And of course it didn’t stop there, my beautiful and inopportune Nami-san decided to tell everything at detail. And what could I do, rather than limit myself to not lift my head from the plate, hiding my eyes behind my bangs and nodded whenever my redhead required my testimony? And that’s exactly what happened.

After the story, I expected some reaction, just like back at the store, but there was none. All spoke of the topic without realizing they were mostly describing me. The amount of jokes that could be made about us was so broad, there were so many possibilities, I was struggling not to make any myself, and these jerks were there, eating like pigs and laughing at things that had nothing to do with the subject, or were simply nothing compared to this.

I gazed at Robin searching for a sympathetic look. She's particularly clever, sure she'd noticed something. But she returned my gaze and just smiled as usual and went on, this time with Franky. She was commenting that she had bought something there after the session. I even heard something about lighting a little incense in Franky’s room after dinner... I hope with no second intentions!

Anyway.

After dinner, I picked up my plate and began to wash it in the sink, looking at Zoro discreetly. He was drinking sake like a fish. I dried up one of my hands on a rag, I lit a cigarette and continued scrubbing. _Seriously, this guy will not reach 40._ I thought, ironically.

 

Shortly after, they all had left the kitchen, except him and me for a change. Since this is my territory and I have to wash the dishes everyday, and he drinks a whole bottle of sake after dinner almost ritually, we hang out in the kitchen for a while.

I had never liked silence, it’s uncomfortable and makes me nervous. I get the feeling that I’m been watched and it gives me the creeps. So when I am silent, I'm usually thinking, at least that way I hear my thoughts.

I was thinking, thinking how that afternoon went, and how stupid I was being, when I felt Zoro was talking to me.  
I looked up and he was indeed looking at me, as if expecting an answer. _He probably asked me something while I was deep in my thoughts and I didn’t here him._

**"Did you say something, Marimo?"**

**"I asked what’s wrong with you"**

**"Huh?"** I tensed almost instantly.

 **"You've been weird since we returned from the Gypsy. You haven’t said anything all evening and now... if you keep rubbing that dish, you will erase the pattern, but it’s your problem”**. He shrugged as he picked up his glass and the bottle, and approached to the counter. He threw the bottle into the trash can and put the glass up in the sink.

I sighed slightly. I needed to get some air, but I didn’t want to be heard sighting as if this were a shojo anime, _GOD NO_.

I turned around, leaned my lower back on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest… I snapped. **"I just don’t understand why you chose the branch of love, having the option of choosing money or health!"** My voice sounded much higher than I intended and maybe I was a tad pathetic, but I hoped that he didn’t notice. **"I… It's just so not you! I don’t know, I didn’t expect it. You've never been interested in anyone we know of, unlike me or Usopp, and now suddenly, “oh, the great Zoro wants them all for himself"** , I said all this waving my arms, **“I don’t understand”**. And after that, I crossed my arms again. My facial expression must have been totally out of character, because the face that he was giving me was priceless, and I began to re-think my strategy. Maybe if I put a little more tact, stop shouting, closed my eyes a little so they won’t come out of their sockets and that sort of things…

**"Look, Zoro ..."**

**"Now you call me ‘Zoro’?”** the idiot green-haired swordsman replied smirking to provoke me. I was losing my mind all day, biting my head off, and here you go, making a fool of me.

 **"Argh!"** I threw a kick, but he caught my foot. After a couple of challenging looks, both came to a nonverbal agreement that if he let go my foot, I would not kill him, and he let it go.

I turned around, and continued scrubbing. Silence reigned in the room, until he broke it.

 **"Cook, I don’t need to know if I’ll have health or not, and about money?”** he snorted a light laugh **"We're pirates. I don’t need to know about money. If we need it, we steal it".** And there, he paused, and for some unknown reason (or so I tell myself), my pulse quickened. **"Love? I cannot let a skirt distract me. I need to focus on my goal. It is a way to prevent to find what you can call destiny. If I see a blonde with good legs, I will dodge her or will scare her away”**.

I'm not sure what I felt at that time. Was it relief? Disappointment? Embarrassing? I just know that I wasn’t feeling well and knowing so made me feel even worse, because I was starting to think about things I shouldn’t think, and everything was spinning. I needed to sit down. Urgently. **"That's it. We ok, cook? You see I won’t be stealing your women"** and laughed. The son of a bitch laughed when I was on the verge of collapse. Of course, he did not know. _BUT STILL GUILTY!!_

 **"Yeah, sure, we’re ok"** I bent down a little, sighted, and kept washing the fucking dishes.

 **"Well, I'm going to bed, curly"** responded calmly but sleepy.

**"Good night, Marimo"**

All this happened yesterday. And despite all the nonsense I did, thought and said, there is only one thing I regret. When Zoro left the room, I looked out the door and made sure I was alone, then I picked up the glass that Zoro had used to drink sake and caress, _fuck_ , I fucking caressed the area where his lips had been. Almost instantly, I realized how gay what I was doing was and I… I freaked out, I dropped the glass in the middle of the sink and it broke.  
I cursed under my breath and cleaned everything up. Then I simply went to bed, falling asleep instantly.

_Now you understand why I'm going crazy?_

 

 


	2. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas are: yoshiblack16 and naliams
> 
> thanks for making this possible

 

Two weeks later...

 

“Oi, Nami, wake up!”

 

The voice of the sniper roused Nami from sleep. “Usopp... what do you want...? I was...” She yawned. “...taking a nap” Then she began to stir.

 

“I noticed,” Responded the shooter with irony, to which Nami stuck her tongue “but I need you to see something, there are dark clouds in the distance, they had appeared almost suddenly. I think it means the approach of a storm.”

 

“That's not possible; I checked myself the sky before going to sleep.”

 

“Say what you want, but if I were you, I would look to the sky now.”

 

With little interest and a little angry Nami got up, and went outside to the deck, followed closely by Usopp.

 

“The storm is almost upon us now! How can this be?! A moment ago it was several miles away, how is that possible?!” Usopp shouted

 

“No... I don’t know...” Nami was a little scared, she usually was able to foresee any atmospheric phenomenon, but this thing had surpassed her, it could not be a normal storm. “Warn everyone! We must prepare the ship!!” Usopp nodded and ran into the ship to warn all those who were in their rooms.

 

“A storm is coming!!” Nami shouted for the ones that were in the kitchen or the tower. “Run! It's not a normal storm!”

 

The Strawhats were placed in their required positions, following the orders of the navigator.

 

“Sanji-kun, Zoro, gather the sails!”

 

“Your wish is my command, Nami-swaaaannn!” Sanji responded, throwing a kiss with the palm of his hand as he climbed up the net towards the mainmast.

 

“Take it serious jerk, and climb up at once!” Zoro followed him by a short distance.

 

“Fuck off Marimo, or I will shove my foot into your ugly mouth!”

 

“Try it and I will toss you into the water! Sushi eyebrows!”

 

“Do what I told you, idiots!” Nami shouted furious from the ground “We’ll have to take the full storm; we must be prepared!”

 

The storm was right above them, and had brought a strong hurricane.

The navigator realized that it was too late; they had to try to get into the ship and pray. They couldn’t use the Coup de Burst, because it wasn’t charged.

 

“EVERYONE, GET INSIDE!” Nami’s alarmed voice made everyone realize the danger they were in. There was a huge wave coming towards them at high speed, and the sea was furious. The rain made impossible the vision, and the navigator was unable to make out the whereabouts of all her nakamas.

 

“Guys, hold on, a tsunami is coming!” Usopp shouted in the hallway. Luffy hugged Chopper, smiled at him and told him to calm down. Brook decided to play a tune on his violin. He wanted to be like the orchestra on the Titanic, playing while sinking. A professional. Franky ran to Robin's room, entered and hugged her, leaning against the wall. “Nami, Sanji and Zoro are still outside!” He shouted as he ran to the deck.

 

“Sanji! Zoro! Come down now, THERE IS NO TIME, HURRY!” The impotence tears streaming down her cheeks mingled with the rain. She couldn’t see where those two were.

 

Usopp came to where Nami was, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Sanji and Zoro were still missing. Usopp, gave them a few seconds, to show signs of life and came to the safety, but the wave was about to hit against the ship.

With tears in his eyes, he closed the door and ran, dragging Nami inward as much as he could.

The redhead screamed desperately their names. The wave crashed into them, almost capsizing the Sunny, but it endured.

 

After a few minutes, the storm passed. And they all went outside.

 

“Are you all right?” Chopper asked shyly.

 

“Sanji and Zoro …. didn’t come in” Usopp said with difficulty. Everyone started screaming and whimpering. But Luffy, trying to put aside their emotions, spoke to them as a captain.

 

“Let's go out, let's look everywhere, we’ll track the area with the mini-merry and we’re going to do whatever it takes to find them. They are strong and brave, they are not _akuma no mi_ user, so they can swim ... it’s impossible for they to die” his voice broke at the end of the sentence. “Everybody! Let’s go to find them now!!!” They set in motion.

 

Nami ran to the deck, followed by Usopp. Franky went to the mini-merry with Robin and Chopper; they would need a doctor.

 

Out on deck Nami, followed by the sniper, looked for some green marimo or a blond head, but with no luck “If I had predicted that storm... If I I hadn’t take that nap, nothing of this would’ve happened!... If I hadn’t told them to pick the sails... there was no time, I should’ve realized that and put them to safety!” she murmured, tears rolling down her face.

 

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Nami…” Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder “Everything will be fine, you'll see! They are fine... maybe they will return to the ship swimming!” He tried to cheer her up, but he soon realized that it was not that easy.

 

Franky, Chopper and Robin began the search.

 

“Franky, do you see anything?” Robin looked towards the vast, ocean but could not see anything. Even having passed the storm, the sea was still rough and they couldn’t see anything under it.

 

“No, precious... the sea is very dark, it’s impossible... I don’t think I could see anything even in the Shark Submerge...”

 

“Guys... come on...” Chopper looked at the water, hoping that at any time Sanji and Zoro would pop their head out and appeared four meters away, but that didn’t happen.

After several hours of distressed searching, they decided to return to the ship.

 

Chopper came running and crying to Luffy and embraced his leg “Do you think they'll be fine?”

 

“Of course they will, Chopper. Plus, we will not move from here. Franky, prevent the ship from moving!”

 

“Captain-san, some boxes with food and drinks have fallen during the storm...”

 

“We’ll be careful with the provisions” Nami replied finally able to cool her head. 

 

“I'll take care of the kitchen until we find Sanji” Usopp said getting down to work.

 

“As for the rest, do not lose sight of the water, nor the horizon. The moment you see something that resembles them, do not hesitate, go and look for it!!” Luffy was very serious, as demanded by this dramatic situation. He was acting like a captain. “This afternoon we’ll resume the search effort. Nami and I are going to perform a search party around. We'll take turns, always in pairs, and never two Devil Fruit users alone together; we don’t want to take more risks.”

 

Luffy turned to go into the hallway, watching the light and calm after the storm drawing a path in the wooden floor.

 

 “We will find you, guys... I swear.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	3. Shipwrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my betas Naliams and Yoshiblack16.
> 
> I am SOOOO sorry that It took so long to update this shit. But honestly it wasn't my fault. This shit is done. My betas where busy so I couldn't update it. But I'll be updating a lot of chapters soon.  
> Hope you like it.

 

 

He felt his skin burn. So much heat on his body, plus a sharp pain on one of his arms. He began to move his fingers and then he noticed he was on… Sand?... Beach sand ? The sun was so high... It must be noon... Or a little later. He was definitely not in the Sunny. He opened his eyes slightly, but the light was so dazzling it hurt, so he closed them again until they got used to it a little.

 

 _What happened?_ He tried to remember… It was hard… And thought back in time...

 

* * *

 

 

**Flashback**

 

He heard Nami shout from the deck, she’d looked really alarmed and not so long ago Usopp had been looking uneasy due to the appearance of some clouds in the distance. He had not given importance to him, because he trusted the navigator and her predictions, but apparently this time she had failed.

 

He climbed down from the tower as fast as he could to attend the harpy’s orders. Sanji, who had come running out of the kitchen wasn’t really conscious about the danger they were in. He was supposed to pick down the sails as soon as possible, but that stupid pervert didn’t do what he was told; he began to fool around with the redhead, unaware of the danger.

 

As they climbed over the network to the mainmast, they shouted all types of insults but Zoro didn’t want to resort to the physical confrontation. At least not for now, the storm seemed to be bad business.

 

Ignoring the danger that the situation entailed, Sanji kicked him in the head at the top of the net. He obviously intended it to provoke him and start another of their absurd arguments.

 

"What the fuck do you think are you doing, dart brow?!" The rain was so thick that they could hardly see each other. "Collect the sails!"

 

"I’m already on it, net face!" Replied the blond. "N e t   f a c e "

 

"What the fuck is that !? " The blond nerve-rack Zoro’s nerves.

"Algae!" Yelled Sanji laughing.

"Stop fooling around, sushi eyebrows! Have you picked up the sails on that side!?"

"Yeah, Marimo! Let’s go down!" the cook said, Zoro nodded.

 

The water prevented him from opening his eyes, but he could felt that something was wrong. The wind was strong, and the movement of the sea was strange. He finally managed to open his eyes with difficulty and saw a big wave falling on them like a blanket.

 

"Cook!!!!" Was the last thing he managed to said to the blond before they were swallowed by the sea, but the wave was tougher on the cook. It struck him hard against the mast and then launched him into the sea.

 

The swordsman on the other hand, had gotten attached to a rope hanging from the ship with his strong arms. He looked for the blond, but could not see anything, his heart was beating crazily; if he didn’t find him right now, the cook would drown.

 

Suddenly he saw something of a pink hue. _His shirt!_ Without hesitation, he dropped the rope, and went swimming and diving toward that target. The currents dragged him, but he could not afford to waver. He needed to get to his nakama at the sea. When he reached him, his pulse stopped for a few seconds, Sanji was bleeding; his side was bleeding. He sought a position whereby not touch the wounded area while swimming toward the boat but the problem came when another big wave, (although of less magnitude than before), and plunged them. Zoro took all the air his lungs could allow before being swallowed up by the sea, hugging the blond. He covered Sanji’s nose and pressed his mouth against Sanji’s, thrusting all the air he could, until he almost run out of oxygen. Then he covered his mouth as well and let the current drag them, it was impossible to swim to the boat and fight against the currents. After about a minute, water pulled them afloat, but far from where they were.

 

 _We are ... in the ocean ... and wounded ... We cannot die here!_ He thought desperately. _I think the current came from ... there._ He looked in that direction. _Therefore, We must swim that way ... well, I must._ He looked at the blond and pulled the blonde's tie out of him and used it to tie his hands; then he put them around his neck and hung him on his back. Despite his sore arm, he began to swim as fast as he could.

 

He did not know how long it had been since he began swimming, but then he suddenly saw an island. _Thank you; if you're up there, whatever you are, thank you”._ He swam toward it. _Anyway, taking on count my reputation and acts, you're probably down below._ And he laughed to himself.

 

 

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

 

 

 _So I arrived here and was lying asleep on the sand ... yes, that’s like me._ He sighed; then he shot his eyes wide open. _Sanji!!_ And startled rose.

 

He got up quickly to find a few meters away the motionless body of his nakama. For a moment he feared the worst. _No, no, no, do not think about it, try to find his pulse_. And so he did. He seemed to have one, but it was very weak. "Come on, sushi face, do not fuck with me!!"

 

Sanji’s side was still bleeding, so he opened his ridiculous pink flower shirt. Expecting to meet the blonde’s torso pierced or something like that, but thanks to ... whatever was taking care of Zoro, nothing seemed to be broken, only scrapes; though that was not exactly reassuring, if he had internal bleeding they were screwed.

 

Chopper taught them the basics of first aid, just in case so he had to pull his little medical knowledge. The first thing to be done was to remove the water from the cook’s lungs.

He gave Sanji mouth to mouth, for about ten

 minutes. Zoro couldn’t keep going anymore, and his nakama was still motionless, for the first time, he was terrified.

 

"Stupid cook!!! Spit the fucking water!!!" He was so close to tears as he pressed his chest "COME ON!!" He screamed.

 

Suddenly Sanji turned his head and vomited at least one gallon of seawater in Zoro's pants. The green hair man couldn’t be happier at the moment. He brushed Sanji’s hair away from his face.

 

"Shitty cook!, I never thought it would please me that you would puke up on me!" He smiled.

 

"Where ... where am I?" Replied the stunned blonde.

 

Zoro’s expression turned serious "You're a self-centered bastard.” then putted emphasis on the following word "WE ARE…" and looked toward the lush jungle that stood before them "…on an island".

 

"Brilliant observation, Marimo."

 

"Shut up, curlybrow!"

 

"Have you been crying?!" Sanji asked surprised. The swordsman had watery eyes.

 

"Of course not!" he replied angrily.

 

 _Aha, of course…_ the blond smiled to himself.

 

When Sanji was trying to sit, he winced.

 

"Does it hurt? I fear it’s an internal bleeding, ero-cook ..." said Zoro worried.

 

"Always so positive, charming." Sanji smiled sarcastically.

 

"If you don’t cough, shit or piss blood, means that you're okay." Zoro said raising his thumb as a sign of approval.

 

"Well, I will not call for you to see my poop every time I want to take a shit, sorry." he paused to look around. "I guess we're here because of the storm... Where are the others? Did they also fell from the boat? "

 

"I don’t know. The only thing that I know is that you..." He did not finish the sentence. He recalled that the one that had fall were Sanji, he just went to get him, “…we were the only ones" He didn’t know why he corrected himself, he supposed to not hurt Sanji’s feelings.

 

"How clumsy, Marimo ..."

 

"Look who's talking!"

 

"Wa-…wait ... I was unconscious..." Zoro nodded "... that means ... that you brought us here."

 

"Yeees?" Zoro didn’t seem to understand his reasoning.

 

"Oh, shit, we're lost!" Sanji hand covered his face and spoke plaintively "Surely you swam in the opposite direction! It’s miracle that we haven’t reached Raftel already!"

 

"You fucking idiot! I rescued you! I even had to do the mouth-mouth shit!” replied the swordsman, while he wiped his lips with his shirt, putting a face of disgust.

 

"I've been kissed!?" Sanji panicked, the mere idea that he had kissed the Marimo gave him chills.

 

"I did not kiss you!! It was first aid, shitty cook!"

 

"I kept my soft lips for Nami-san and you went and profaned them! Algae! Seaweed bastard!"

 

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. Dartbrow, next time I'll let you drown in the bottom of the sea, or get eaten by a sea king, how is that?" Then he got up and started walking to the beach.

 

Sanji slightly incorporated in the sand, and shouted "I'm wounded! Are you going to go like that!?"

 

He was right, he couldn’t leave him in that state. "Tsk..." he muttered, and turned back reluctantly. When he reached him, he helped him up, making him lean on his shoulder. Sanji complained about pain, seemed a severe contusion, but apparently nothing was broken.

 

"Be careful, Marimo! I'm hurt! Slower!"

 

"I've had enough care! When I care, you despise me, so fuck you and walk!" He replied coarsely, and entered the forest, but not much. _Fucking asshole... next time, I let him drown_.

 

Sanji did not say anything about it, just looked thoughtful. Those words had hurt a little. That stupid Marimo had managed to make him feel guilty. _He saved my life ... Tsk, now I am indebted to this green groundhog... I guess. I’ll try to be friendly._

 

The cook barely could walk for ten minutes, he was weak after the accident. He sat on a large rock, "Marimo, I cannot go, look for a pond, lake or spring, we need water... or something to eat ... yes, we‘ll need that."

 

"But, I do not know what plants we can eat! That’s your specialty. Besides, I need to disinfect that wound, is not deep but if it gets infected... "

 

"Worried about me, Marimo?" asked the blond in a snooty tone.

 

"Of course I am" replied the swordsman, and turned around to just have said it, his eyes searching for a path that already had been charted, to indicate the existence of inhabitants.

 

Sanji was surprised. Unlike himself, Zoro was acting in a sensible, mature and responsible way, leaving behind their absurd fights; it made him look like someone childish and immature. _Tsk ... I'm more responsible than him ... I’d always look after my girls_.

 

"Come on, I think I'm fine now. I will look for food, you’ll look for water, we’ll meet..." But he thought better. "Hey, I'll look for stones, I'll make a cross with them on the sand; It’ll be a great cross, we will meet there".

 

Zoro seemed like he didn’t understand what the cook was trying to say.

 

The blond sighed. "I know you’ll get out of the jungle, but I bet my visible eye that you wouldn’t do it here, but in the other side of the island, so you just have to walk among the beach until you find the cross, okay? Do you understand, Marimo?"

 

"Well, see you in a while" he answered. They parted, each one on their way, Zoro took longer that he expected to find a spring, but it seemed a good place. The light passed through the vegetation and bamboos changed of color to a reddish hue. _Curious._ They did not seem like normal bamboos. With the help of his katanas, Zoro chopped some of them, making hollow tubes but with bottom, with the purpose of transport the water, he covered them with another slice of bamboo and tied them like a backpack with some strong ferns. _I'm an expert scout, The cook …_ He sighed _... he’s very stubborn, not to mention stupid, but that's not new._

 

The blond returned to the beach and built the cross with some boulders that he found scattered in the sand, and then he set off. He trudged, his side hurting terribly, he may not have a broken rib or internal bleeding, but his muscle was so damaged. _Damn algae with legs…_ He cursed to himself. Zoro’s attitude did nothing but make him feel guiltier, for acting like a child. _Come on, Sanji! You have to act mature. Well, you're mature, just show it. Then the Marimo will see that you're better than him and kneel before you and respect you, and you’ll be better than him..._ He continued talking nonsense to himself for a long time searching for plants that could be edible. He managed to pick up a few, enough for one day.

 

* * *

 

 

When he returned, it was around 8:00pm and was getting dark. He found the green haired sitting on the sand with a bamboo backpack on his back.

 

"You've come before me!? Impressive" Sanji was really surprised.

 

"Ha. Ha”.  Zoro laughed sarcastically "Did you bring food?"

 

"And you, water?"

 

Both showed what they had obtained and smiled.

 

“By the way, I found these bamboos. They have a strange color, as if they had ingested some type of Devil Fruit”.

 

"Its color reminds of fire. Do you think that it will resist fire?" asked the blonde.

 

"That would be expecting too much"

 

"I'll try". Sanji heated with Diable Jambe his leg and placed it under the row of bamboos, getting boiling water to purify. "You were saying?" He laughed.

 

After a while, Zoro returned carrying a large shipment of these bamboos. It was fortunate that the mastodon could carry so much weight.

 

After downloading, he looked curios into the jungle. "I wonder ... if this will be the only abnormal thing in this island ..."

 

Sanji, who was concentrated torching barely leg with water, looked offended “Don’t start!!  You are the abnormal one! "

 

"I wasn’t talking about you, idiot!" And then he made a thoughtful pause. "But the truth is that description fits you" and smiled arrogantly. He could not resist the temptation to poke a little, it was in his nature.

 

The blond tried to give a hard kick to the moss head, but it was impossible due the pain in his side, and fell to the ground defeated.

 

"You should rest, I will... made a shelter with bamboos!" said the green haired. He approached to the bamboos, and began to cut them. After a few minutes, he had done a small hut.

 

 _What can’t he do?_ Sanji thought, smiling to himself.

"Not a palace but has two beds… they will be rough ..." Sanji commented looking to the interior.

 

"What you see is what you get, so fuck you dart brow!" he replied. He turned and removed some bamboos from the fire for them to cool down so they could drink it. "Lie down for a while."

 

"I hope it's safe" Sanji said while lying down carefully on one of the beds. It was surprisingly comfortable.

 

"It should be, also if some wild animal attacks, I'll kill it. Until you heal, it’s my duty to defend us" Zoro said as he returned to the cabin "You must feel like a princess" laughed the swordsman.

 

The cook snorted "I knew that you weren’t so mature ..."

 

"Huh? Of course I am, but bothering you is one of my small pleasures that make me happy" He leaned back comfortably in the other hammock, hands behind his head.

 

Sanji grinned. For him was also fun. That comment, though 'negative', had managed to ease the pain in his side. It was a nice moment of friendship for both.

 

"By the way," said the moss head. Sanji looked at him, telling him to continue. "Have you peed, coughed or shit blood when you were alone?"

 

The blond just looked at him seriously, expressionless. Zoro is an expert in ruin pleasant moments.

 

"Good night, Marimo."

 

Zoro smiled contentedly and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	4. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my betas xhelloxbeautifullx and cannibal-hymn (from tumblr).

Not knowing what time it was and what's going on, Zoro assumed he was still on the ship. He was suspicious of being somewhere else, and after opening his eyes, he realized he was right. He was inside the cabin he built the day before. He turned around, looking for the cook, who wasn’t up yet. Getting out of bed, Zoro began to look for the blonde. To his surprise, the cook was still asleep.

 

“Oi… Cook… wake up, you need to make breakfast” there was no answer. “You’re still asleep?” he moved his arm to wake him up. “Sushi brows… up” but he didn’t rise.

And then he saw his face, Sanji’s lips were turning blue. _His wound…!_ “Cook!” he kneeled in front of his bed and looked at him. He checked the pulse on his wrist. Thank God, he was alive. _With all the stuff that happened yesterday I forgot to disinfect his wound!_ He opened Sanji’s shirt and looked at his chest. It wasn’t deep, or at least it didn’t seem that way, then why?!

 

“Mmnnngh…” Sanji mumbled, still on Morpheus arms, turning to look at the intruder. When he was able to open his eyes… “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?!” he kicked Zoro away with his powerful leg, though he hurt himself more than he hurt the swordsman.

 

Zoro stood up quickly. “What did you call me?! I forgot to tend to your wound! I was going to do it now! You’re pale! I thought you had breathed your last! Blue lips!” he was yelling related sentences, yet disconnected. He had never been good with words. “Plus, you’re ice cold! What fucked up kind of body temperature do you have?!”

 

The blonde started to button up his shirt, glaring at the other. His stare was filled with hate and suspicion. “Pervert…”

 

“For fuck’s sake, no!” the swordsman exclaimed, blazing with rage.

 

“I have blue lips because I froze last night. You’re a shitty radiator; your body temperature is like forty degrees!”

 

“It wasn’t that cold!”

 

“Of course it was!”

 

“Well, there’s no fucking way I’ll cuddle with you at night!”

 

Sanji buttoned up the highest button on his shirt. “Don’t even think about doing anything like that, pervert! I just need body heat from women! Understood?!”

 

“Agree!” and with this said, he left the little cabin. “Tsk… make breakfast, I’ll go to see around the place!” he yelled from the beach.

 

“Yes, so you can get lost!” but when Sanji went to look for him, the greenhead had already left. “What have I done to deserve this…” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

The golden sun began to set a few hours later while Sanji sat on the beach on his own. He had been there all day making small trips from the cabin to the shore before heading to the jungle’s entrance. He had time to think, but think about what? How to return? He didn’t even know where he was. Think about girls? That was already done. Think about what the fortune-teller said? Nothing made sense. She suggested that Zoro should have taken an interest on health, but the one who was worst here was Sanji. _I guess she got it wrong._ If she got that wrong, maybe she also got wrong… _STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT._ That subject was buried on a corner of Sanji’s brain, UNDER LOCK.

 

An hour had passed since that mosshead took off. On one hand, it was normal, he must have got lost, just like the blonde predicted… on the other, it was somehow… worrisome; after all, they were alone on a strange island. They needed to stick together at all times in case something happened. What if something awful happened to one of them? Being alone forever on a desert island in the middle of nowhere? No, thank you. It wasn’t that the moss head’s company was pleasant in any way, but it didn’t repulsed him either… he just didn’t want to be alone.

The orange beams from the setting sun, disappearing on the horizon, bathed the beach.

 

_Orange… just like Nami’s ha…_ His thoughts were cut abruptly. A figure was running toward him and coming closer. _Zoro!_ “I’ll kill him for leaving me alone all day on this damn beach!” he muttered. Even if it was a pretty pleasant beach, like the ones you see on magazines. A beach with crystal clear water and white sand.

He stood up, and watched intently at the aforementioned. He wasn’t running away from something chasing him, in fact he was sporting a smile on his face. And a sack.   _A sack?!_ The swordsman got to where the blonde was standing, but he went on to recover his breath before he spoke. During those seconds, Sanji limited himself to look at him with impatience and reproach.

 

Zoro stood straight, without losing that stupid smile from his face. “You can use whatever excuse you want, marimo, I’ll kick you anyways!”

 

And he kept smiling.

 

“STOP SMILING AND SPEAK, IDIOT!!!”

 

“Shut up, brows, and look” he let the sack fall on the middle of the sand between them.

 

“Oh, a sack! Good boy, Zoro” he said sarcastically. He picked a small rock from the sand and threw it behind him. “Search!”

 

“Shithead, look at what’s inside!” he answered.

 

A little bit unconfident, the blonde opened the sack. There he saw many bottles of sake, some fruit, which he supposed Zoro had picked a medical kit… _A MEDICAL KIT!!??_ “What the fuck?! Where did you found a fucking first aid kit?!”

“There were some boxes around, they fell from the ship. They had sake and medicine.”

 

“What a coincidence…” He looked at Zoro with suspicion.

 

“Are you still going with that?! Stop acting like a child. Sit down so I can patch you up, complainer.”

 

The cook obeyed, and sat on the sand, a little puzzled. “Y-you are going to patch me up?”

 

“Well, I don’t know much about medicine, but it’s not an open heart surgery, just disinfect it and put some bandages on your wound… it’ll be fine. I guess. And if not, you’ll die from an internal bleeding and that’s it.”

 

“Why the fuck are you so into internal bleedings?!” the blonde yelled.

 

“Shut up, be still” the greenhead began to open up his shirt button by button, and for a moment there, for a split second, Sanji thought that was pretty gay, but he didn’t say anything. After all, Zoro was being nice to him for once.

 

He grabbed the alcohol flask and poured it on his wound, hearing a groan from the blonde.

 

“Don’t be such a pussy, eyebrows!”

 

“You’re the pussy!”

 

Zoro cleaned up the wound before putting some bandages on it; his hands remained steady and calm the entire time. He was doing it consciously, and the blonde saw that. Sanji watched in silence as the other tended to his injury. He noticed the swordsman’s tanned skin, paying extra notice to the orange tint from the sun’s rays on the man’s body.

 

“Done,” the swordsman’s voice snapped Sanji out of his daze, “make dinner. I’ll put this away,” Zoro stood up, and walked toward the cabin, carrying the sack. The blonde nodded in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they finished their meal, the duo returned to their cabin and climbed into their hammocks. Zoro shut his eyes before speaking. “Oi, Cook…”

 

“If you ask me again if I had a shit, pissed or coughed up blood, I swear by Nami that I’ll kick you so hard you’ll reach Raftel and keep flying until you go around the world and come back to this island.”

 

Zoro laughed. “It wasn’t anything like that, but it’s good to know you’re keeping those things in mind, don’t go on dying and leave me to eat raw stuff.”

 

“It’s nice knowing you care about me” the blonde answered, words dripping with sarcasm, and turned to look at him.

 

“We are nakama, it’s my duty” Zoro glanced at the cook and smirked.

 

A shivering chill went down Sanji’s spine, reminding him that the fortune teller may have been right. “W-what were you going to say?”

 

“Nothing, I don’t remember. I’ve lost my train of thought… I’ll remember it later!” he turned to his other side, giving his back to the blonde, ready to fall asleep.

 

The coldness of the night creeps inside the cabin and causes the blonde to shiver under the drop in temperature. Sanji inhaled deeply as he tried to get warm, but his thin clothes weren’t enough to keep him warm. “Oi, Marimo…”

 

Zoro mumbled an answer; he was just about to fall asleep.

 

“Can I use your coat?”

 

Zoro sat up startled and looked at him with surprise. “What?!”

 

“I’m freezing, ok?! Your body temp is a fucking erupting volcano!”

 

“I won’t cuddle with you, shit cook.”

 

“Who said anything about that?! I’m asking for your coat! It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing!”

 

Zoro nodded, with an expression of mild surprise he took it off, leaving his muscled chest exposed, and threw him the heavy piece of clothing. The cook grabbed it before it hit the ground and put it on top of him. “Thanks.”

 

Zoro answered with a simple head movement, and fell asleep almost instantly the moment he laid down once more. Sanji snuggled on his hammock with the swordsman’s jacket keeping him warm. Zoro’s coat radiated heat, it was nice and he wouldn’t freeze to death. He didn’t know how long they would be on the island. Would they be abandoned? Would anyone come for them? Living forever on a desert island, with no other company than a moss with 3 knives. It didn’t sound ideal, and the lack of women terrified the blonde. To whom would he canalize his love?! And, on a more serious note, and also worrisome, to who would he canalize his desire?! The answer appeared momentarily on Sanji’s mind every time his only partner on this place smiled at him. It was a terrifying situation. But he redirected his thoughts to more positive things. Nami was an excellent navigator, and Luffy would never stop looking for them, the most probable outcome was that they wouldn’t take more than a week to find them. With some luck.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	5. Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my betas amaconn and cannibal-hymn (on tumblr)

“Two weeks… two fucking weeks!” Sanji yelled as he angrily kicked at the sand on the beach.

 

Zoro lounged on a nearby rock and calmly watched the blond as he threw his tantrum.

 

“What’s taking them so long?!”

 

“Maybe your dear navigator isn’t as good as we thought.” The swordsman sighed and allowed his remaining eye to close, already used to Sanji’s antics. “Anyway, you shouldn’t worry so much, you know they wouldn’t leave us here”

 

The cook walked towards him, still emboldened. “Not by their own will! What if the current brought us to the last fucking corner of the world?!”

 

Zoro sighed again. Sanji has always been insufferable, but this morning he was worse than ever.  They were already two weeks into their unplanned stay on the island, and nothing had happened. Their routine was simple: wake up whenever they wanted, hunt, eat, rest, eat and sleep again. Except for this morning, almost every day had been peaceful. They didn’t fight, in fact, they barely argued.  The two could engage in entertaining conversation and enjoy each other’s company.

 

It was all so strange. Something must have been wrong, at least on the blonde’s side. Sanji had returned to his stupid and unbearable attitude from always when Zoro jokingly mentioned that they were BFFs now. In that moment, he went pale and his humor turned sour almost instantly.

 

Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair and muttered under his breath. “Che. Stupid marimo.” He knew the mosshead was right, the crew would come for them, but he wasn’t going to tell Zoro that. No, that moron pissed him off.

 

Sanji knew that things were heading the wrong way. This couldn’t be happening. Already, so much time had passed and he and Zoro had been getting along easily. He hadn’t even noticed until the marimo had mentioned their newfound “friendship.” To be honest, Sanji was a little freaked out.  He had started to get too close to the swordsman, and that wasn’t any good. No, it wasn’t. With Zoro, it wasn’t like being with Usopp, or Luffy, or Franky, or Brook. It was different, he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of their rivalry, or because they were the same age. Maybe it was because of that fucking prediction. Whatever the reason, there was something weird about it all.

They needed to go back to the ship as soon as possible. Then, they could go back to normal.

 

To make things worse, there weren’t any women nearby. Normally, Sanji would be able to get by for a time on his own.  Presently, however, he had to stay close to Zoro; that moron would get lost otherwise. The situation didn’t allow him any space to… relieve himself.

The cook wondered if the swordsman had similar problems, he was always the stoic one. Sanji scoffed, that was unlikely. That meathead thought of nothing but swords, booze and training.

 

From under his fringe, Sanji could see Zoro shift from his lounging position on the rock. He secretly watched as the mosshead stood and removed his coat before returning to his previous position, although now as a shirtless marimo.  

 

 Sanji pulled his eyes away from Zoro. During their stay the cook had realized a couple things. One, no, the marimo was not purposely frustrating him further by strutting around half naked all day long. After all, Zoro's behavior and tendencies here, when compared to his time on the Sunny, weren’t much different. He was still being the same filthy, directionless mossball that he always was. Two, in no way did that mean that he wasn’t going to blame that barbarian for his current problem.

 

Sanji snuck another glance at his nakama. Just seeing Zoro’s chest reminded Sanji of their conversation from the other day. Even on the ship, Zoro was constantly shirtless. The cook would even say he was shirtless more than half the time. He had never understood the reason for it. Sanji had finally decided to ask the other day.

 

“Oi, I have been wondering.” Zoro nodded and the blonde continued. “If you’re not exercising, and it’s not unbearably hot, why the hell do you always take your coat off? There aren’t any women around for you to show off to marimo.”

 

Zoro laughed and then settled his expression into a soft smile. He looked the cook in the eyes and brought his left hand up to nervously scratch at the back of his head.

 

“Well, I sweat a lot. I don’t know why I tried to be thoughtful, seeing as you sleep with it every night. I didn’t want it to stink of sweat”

 

Sanji's eyes felt like they were the size of his dinner plates.

 

S _tupid marimo! What the fuck? Stupid swordsman! Stupid algae!_

 

He didn’t bring the subject back again.

 

* * *

 

 

After the blonds tantrum in the morning. The two had gone about their normal routine. They did everything together but Sanji had avoiding interacting with the swordsman all day. Zoro would talk to the cook but he would simply ignore him, continuing on as if nothing had been said. When he did answer the swordsman it was with insults or a short “yes” or “no.” When the night fell, Sanji and Zoro went inside the cabin and began preparing for bed. After all, they had to get up and do it all again tomorrow.

 

The cook knew that Zoro had realized that something was wrong. He didn't hate him. It was just that he couldn’t get a handle on his feelings when the mosshead was around. Things between them were becoming too familiar and that scared him.

 

Once they had both gotten ready and laid into their beds, Sanji decided that maybe it would be best to talk to the mosshead after all. He turned towards the swordsman.

 

“Oi… Marimo.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re quiet, is something wrong?”

 

“No” he moved and gave his back to Sanji, but he turned back immediately after that. “What changed today?” He asked with curiosity. “Not that it matters.  I’m used to our fights, but suddenly going back to how we were before all of this” He paused to vaguely gesture around him. “It was a shock.” Zoro laughed a little and nervously rubbbed the back of his neck.

 

Sanji quickly looked away and diverted his attention towards the ceiling of their cabin. He wasn’t ready to tell Zoro that he was scared of what he was feeling when he was around him.

_Like hell I will admit that to that mosshead!_

 

“I don’t know” he lied. “I want to go back to the ship. That's all.”

 

“Well, me too” he laughed “It’s not that I don’t like it here.  We could have landed on a much worse place. This is the kind of place you look for when you retire from being a pirate. I guess I know where I’ll go once that happens.” He laughed again.

 

“Here alone? That would make you a hermit, but I guess that’s your kind of stuff” the blond laughed. “I… after I find All Blue, because I’ll will,” he made that clear; “I’ll put my own floating restaurant there… just like the old geezer’s.”

 

“Typical of you, eyebrows”

 

“Typical of you, Marimo”

 

They looked at each other and laughed, almost in a sigh.

 

It became silent. The cook watched as Zoro’s face became serious, his eye brows scrunched together and his face set into a frown.

 

“Marimo?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m running low on sake.  There’s only one bottle left I think. I’ll die if they don’t find us soon…”

 

“You survived Mihawk and Thriller Bark, you’ll survive alcohol abstinence” _Although_ _I don’t know if I’ll survive carnal abstinence_ , the blonde thought.

 

“It isn’t the same. Those two things required endurance and physical strength. This requires mental strength, which I have, but it’s easy to weaken in certain cases. For example, isolation, like now.”

 

“Thanks” Sanji answered sarcastically.  

 

Zoro smiled. “Anyway…”

 

Sanji stayed quiet and thought for a long minute.

 

“What if tomorrow we make a banquet?”

 

Zoro slowly sat up and turned to look at the blond directly.

 

“Huh? What’re we celebrating?

 

“That we’re not dead?”

 

Zoro laughed loudly. “I guess that’s a good reason. At least it is better than the reasons Luffy gives when he wants to party.”

 

Sanji hid his smile and nodded.

 

“Hey cook. I just remembered, how’s your wound? Has it started to heal?”

 

“Yeah, there’s barely any mark left.”

 

After, silence set between them, which was again interrupted by the blond.

 

“Marimo...Can I have your coat again?”

 

Zoro turned to look at him and nodded in silence. Without taking his gaze off of him, he got rid of the piece of clothing and extended his arm near the other’s bed. The look they shared was so intense that Sanji could feel himself warming all over.

_As long as my dick stays cold, everything will be fine_ , he thought. He put on the coat and lay down again.

 

“Goodnight, eyebrows.” the mosshead said.

 

“Goodnight, Marimo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	6. No Homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my betas xhelloxbeautifullx and cannibal-hymn :)

**(Sanji’s POV):**

 

_Dear mental diary:_

 

_Days have gone by...nearly three weeks since we got here. Far away from the risky, fun and crazy life we had… I miss that. I want to go back to them. God… how I miss them… everyone equally… I don’t even miss the ladies more… well, maybe just a tiny bit more. I miss having an insinuating female figure… even if I can’t touch, for a change. Zoro has really matured in the time we’ve been here. IT’S FUCKING ME UP **.** I can’t believe I behaved that way, the fact he’s acting more mature than me! For fuck’s sake, he’s a marimo, not a fruit, he can’t maturate! Argh…_

_First of all, we have an amicable and pleasant relationship, seasoned with fights about every three hours. They’re the perfect condiment for this… thing._

_Sometimes, he sits by the cliff, pensive I guess. That… or his mind evaporates and leaves his body as if it was a snake’s old skin. Yes, that’s more likely._

_Here he comes… over and out mental diary!_

 

**(End of POV)**

 

 

Zoro walked by the beach with calm steps, his gaze lost in the oceanic horizon, while Sanji sat on the sand looking his way. When Zoro noticed he was being watched, he lightened his step, because there isn’t a more awkward and stupid situation than when two people are going to meet but are still far away and have to watch each other as they come closer.

 

The cook looked away, but by the corner of his eye he still watched as the other came closer.

 

“Where were you?” he asked trying to sound casual.

 

“By the cliff” the other answered simply.

 

“Would you like to add something else to such a juicy story?” Sanji answered with sarcasm.

 

Zoro sat by his side, maybe too close to his liking. _Personal space, dammit!_ The cook thought.

 

“Nothing else. I’ve been traveling on a ship for so long that I forgot how nice it is to take a stroll…”

 

Sanji stayed pensive for some seconds, and answered. “You’re on philosophical mode today, or you’re hitting rock bottom because photosynthesis took a tool on you?”

 

The green-haired smiled before such opportunity to mess with the blonde.

 

Zoro sighed. “Dinner?”

 

“Of course, it’s time” he stood up and walked towards the camp they have set.

 

The swordsman saw the mark that Sanji left on the sand for sitting by his side. _He has a good ass, I gotta give him that,_ he laughed to himself. _What the fuck am I saying?!_ He laughed again, trying to keep his voice down.

 

“Dinner’s ready, marimo!” he yelled towards the beach, where Zoro still sat by the shore, looking at nothing. He made a gesture with his arm and walked towards Sanji. When he arrived, they sat side by side on a rock. He left the fire he used to cook burning; it was nice to sit next to a heat source in contrast to the cold nights on the beach.

 

“Lobster? Where did you get it?”

 

“I went fishing when you were at the cliff. I won’t stay here doing nothing because you went away” the blonde answered annoyed.

 

“You know I do what I can to bring you the food I find!” Zoro answered not knowing if he should calm or encourage him.

 

“Sometimes, it’s not enough!"

 

"I’m just asking for you to let me out once in a while, is it too much to ask?!” the greenhead answered with a tired voice.

 

“We don’t go out together anymore! You don’t get me out of here!” the cook spit.

 

“………….”

 

They both stayed in silence for the next 10 seconds and their gazes on the floor.

 

“We acted like…”

 

“…a bitter married couple”

 

“That was…”

 

“… so, SO weird…”

 

“…terrifying…”

 

“… I agree…”

 

“We’ll never speak about this, agree?”

 

“Totally agree”

 

And so they both centered on their lobsters once again. Conversation seemed to have been cut by the root, when…

 

“Ah, by the way…!” Sanji seemed to wake from his foggy thoughts. “… I found this before…” he went into the cabin and seemed to be looking for something, the sound of things falling and moving could be heard in the silence outside “… between some broken boxes…”

 

Zoro kept eating when the blonde came back with a bottle of rum.

 

“Here” he threw it to his lap.

 

Zoro swallowed as fast as he could, trying not to choke. “Wow, great! I thought I’d have to make my own booze” he laughed.

 

“Well, you would have to tell me with what” the cook laughed.

 

The swordsman placed his dish with the lobster on the sand and set to open the bottle. “I was expecting you would tell me that, you’re the cook” he opened it.

 

“I am, but I don’t have my own distillery” he laughed again “ah, and thanks for calling me cook, you normally add some insult there… I miss the insult”

 

“Pervert cook”

 

Sanji smiled to himself, as he lit himself a cigarette. “Better, better…”

 

They both rose from their places and went to sit by the shore, leaning on a dry and somehow moldy trunk, which worked as their backrest. The swordsman left his katanas by his side, sitting with them was uncomfortable.

 

“Go get the bamboo glasses” Zoro said.

 

“I’m not going. You go, they’re way too far” the blonde answered.

 

“Well then, we’ll have to drink from the bottle” the swordsman drank first, a long gulp taking in consideration the percentage of alcohol he was drinking. He then passed the bottle over to the cook. After a couple of drinks, Sanji started to lower his guard.

 

“Marimo…” he said as he made a notch on his almost empty pack of cigarettes.

 

“What, ero-cook…” Zoro answered, having another gulp of the bottle.

 

“I want to tell you something” he answered dryly. “Lately…” Zoro looked at him puzzled. Puzzled and somewhat drunk “we’ve become good friends…”

 

“I guess…” the green-haired answered with curiosity.

 

“That’s why I wanted to tell you… now that we’re… closer than before and I think I can trust you…”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant” Zoro asked with true curiosity.

 

“How can I be, shithead? I’m a man”

 

“I’ve seen weirder stuff…” he mumbled, looking to the other side with suspicion.

 

“And who would be the other father, you fucking Neanderthal?!”

 

“Maybe a lobster” Zoro spat.

 

He went over him, grabbing him by the neck but without applying real strength. “I’ll kill you!” Zoro got to free himself from his hold and pushed the blonde back, and fell on the sand. Sanji tried to reach him with a kick but Zoro dodged it and sat down again as he laughed. “Come on, keep telling me what you had to say, we already discarded something.”

Once the blonde had relaxed, he continued still looking at Zoro with some mistrust, he knew he would let out another moronic comment, he could feel it “… you’ve showed so much maturity with this subject…”

 

“I know… I’m… like this” he answered with a fake and feigned modesty.

 

“Until now!” the cook massaged his temples trying to calm down. Since when was the the marimo such a funny little asshole?

 

“Come on… keep going… I promise I won’t interrupt again” the green-haired smiled, sending a chill right to Sanji’s spine.

 

“… promise you’ll be mature about this, you won’t hate me and you won’t distance yourself from me… we’re alone in this island, I don’t want to be even more alone. Plus, it isn’t… argh! It’s just all so weird!”

 

“For fuck’s sake, just say it, you’re acting like a girl!”

 

“… I’m attracted to you”

 

And so a light silence set… which lasted for one whole minute. It even seemed as if some tumbleweed had passed, not once, but twice, in front of them.

 

“So mature” said the blonde, breaking the heavy silence that reign the moment.

 

“It’s not that, I’m thinking…”

 

“Well, that’s new!”

 

“Tsk…” at last, his gaze set in Sanji once again “Let’s see… what do you mean exactly?”

 

Sanji made an extreme face palm. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

 

“Mmm” it seemed as if a new sepulchral one minute silence was about to filled the atmosphere once again, but Zoro’s mind seemed to work faster than before. “That’s actually pretty common.”

 

“What do you mean by common?!”

 

“After spending a lot of time without disembarking on places with brothels, towns, etc… and also if they don’t have any women aboard, sailors tend to be drawn to homosexuality, it’s normal.”

 

“No, it isn’t, I’m not gay!”

 

“Are you sure? Then I don’t understand…” he had another gulp of rum.

 

“It must be my brain playing with me…”

 

“It may be… who knows what mysteries lie behind those spirals!” the green-haired laughed.

 

“Shut up! Plus, the woman who read your future technically described me, you didn’t notice?”

 

“You’re exaggerating.”

 

“I’m not, come on now, ‘blond hair and good legs’ do you need any more clues?”

 

A new silence was set between them, shorter than the last one. “I want to try something…” Sanji mumbled as his gaze set on the ocean.

 

“Shoot… or ‘kick’, whichever you want”

 

“It’s not that I’m attracted to you, it’s just that I don’t get along with carnal abstinence” he thought out loud.

 

“Well, it wasn’t much different on the ship…” Zoro mumbled.

 

The cook started an external monologue that should have been internal. “Ok, but on the ship there were women… flesh and bone women…”

 

“Not like the ones you draw on the sand…” the swordsman said on a low tone.

 

“… To which I could canalize all my love and lust…” Sanji kept going, ignoring him.

 

“… With no results whatsoever…” Zoro completed.

 

“Yeah! That’s it, keep cheering me up, shithead!” Before a Sanji so easily bothered, Zoro couldn’t avoid the temptation; it was superior to him.

 

“Come on, just say it already, dart brow”

 

Sanji calmed down, and cleared his throat. “Well… my proposal is that… I want… argh…” it was hard to find the exact words.

 

“You wanna make out?” Zoro asked simply.

 

“Whaaat!!!!???” he started to make a fuss feigning disbelief. Very. Bad. Feigning. “NO!! WHAT?! YOU AND ME?! No, of course not! No! ... Yes” he concluded with some shame.

 

“Ok” he answered and turned to a more comfortable position.

 

“W-wait! No strings attached! It’s purely for relief purposes! No one will know! It’s nothing gay, and” but before he could finish speaking, he was cut off by the green-haired.

 

“Calm the fuck down” he seemed pretty serious, even if Sanji was sure that he was laughing so hard inside.

 

“Ok…” they both brought their faces closer. The whole situation was extremely awkward… Sanji closed his eyes, trying to picture a woman, mostly trying not to lose his ‘masculine pride’ completely. When their noses were almost touching… “Wait!” The blonde yelled in a whisper, as if not wanting no one else to hear, which was absurd seeing as they were alone and lost in the last corner of the world. “NO HOMO”

 

Zoro seemed somehow confused, it was all contradictory. “Eh… I don’t want to step on your dreams… but this by itself… already is…”

 

“No!” he yelled again in a whisper. “Tsk… I mean that no caresses or fuck up shit like that. Just… THAT!”

 

“Kissing?”

 

“Shhhhhhh!!!!!” He shut him up. “Don’t say it! And even less out loud!”

 

“Who’re you so afraid will hear us?” Zoro laughed, looking around the place lightly.

 

“My conscience! ...Well, come on…” he adopted, once again, that embarrassed and trembling attitude he was sporting a few minutes ago; and just before their noses touched. “NO HOMO!”

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Zoro whispered. They both shortened the distance that was left. Their lips came together sending an adrenaline rush down the blond’s body.

 

At the beginning, the kiss was chaste, just a test, nothing more. But soon, it wasn’t enough, and the cook made his way inside the green-haired's mouth, who was using his inhuman mental strength not to grab, caress, hug or touch him at all, so he wouldn’t bother him. It was a sweet kiss, the typical kiss that Sanji would give any women, but at the same time it was wet and passionate, more like Zoro, if he ever really kisses anyone.

 

All of a sudden, Sanji started to caress the swordsman’s nape. Even so, he didn’t move, he knew what would happen if he did the same. But the blond, asked for more. With his other hand, he started to caress the green-haired’s chest, and his pronounced collarbone.

Zoro started to think if he should contain himself, but temptation was stronger…

 

The green-haired broke the kiss. “So… ‘NO HOMO’, huh?” he laughed lightly with self-sufficiency.

 

The cook was immediately filled with shame, and turned completely red, and he could only do the best thing he knew: he kicked Zoro. He kicked him so hard, he send him flying towards the other side of the island.

 

 _I’m an idiot! HE’S an idiot! What am I thinking?!_ he kept saying to himself. _I won’t ever drink again_. He got up staggering a bit and rubbing his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, ready to go to bed. And then he saw Zoro’s katanas that still laid on the floor.

 

“He’ll see how he comes back, asshole…” he mumbled and grabbed the katanas. “Stupid, shitty algae…” was the last thing he mumbled that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	7. Goodnight, Blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both wake up to unexpected shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took long but last time I uploaded three chapters at once so calm ur tits xDD
> 
> Thanks to my betas: cannibal-hymn and xhelloxbeautifullx :)

The rays of the afternoon sun fell over the sand and glistened on the crystal clear sea of the island that was now inhabited by our two young pirates. The temperature at night went down abruptly because of the humidity brought by the closeness to the jungle. It wasn’t possible to stand in the sun for more than an hour without feeling the rays burning into your pores. The impulse to get under a shadow to rest was imperative. But resting was for those who’ve been working, unlike Sanji who had been sleeping since the past night, and even when it was 12 in the morning already, he hadn’t moved a hair. But, in the end, the heat radiating from the sand surrounding him made the work…

 

He woke up, he rose from the sand and, after lifting Zoro’s katanas up, he quickly and clumsily ran away from the sand and towards the jungle. Only a couple of steps, enough to find a shadow and be able of heading towards the cabin, that laid close. When he got there, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“What the fuck happened here?!” he screamed scared and disoriented.

 

What had been a solid and firm cabin until last night was now reduced to ashes… A big wall of black smoke was still going out from their old abode. Even after the fire went off, it kept expulsing smoke. Was that for the strange bamboos it was made from? They were supposedly unable of burning. The fire must have been a big one. They forgot to put out the fire from the bonfire the night before. Sanji guessed that the night breeze had spread the embers towards the cabin.

 

“Oh, shit, is this for real?!” he kicked a big rock, hurting himself in the process. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” he yelled.

 

When the pain ceased a bit, he sat on top of the rock gazing at the debris left by the fire, until he remembered that something was missing. “Where’s the moss?”

At that moment memories flashed through his brain: the beautiful vision of an algae flying to the other side of the island, and him, feeling like a goalkeeper who just threw the ball to the other side of the field. But then he remembered why that scene took place, and his anger returned. “Shitty plankton-swallowing idiot…” he mumbled. He stood up and put the katanas on his belt. “Anyways… I need to go and find him… with his talent of getting lost, he’s capable of entering the ocean and finding a boat before me” with these words, he unsheathed one of the katanas and went into the jungle.

 

He went a long while without knowing where he stood. The jungle was unknown territory, they didn’t went inside for real, just stay by the entrance to get necessary stuff such as food. With the help of his comrade’s katana, he cleared his way through the thick vegetation.

 

“How far away did I send him?” he mumbled to himself as he swung the katana from side to side. His abilities were as far from perfect as they could be. “This is definitely not my thing…”

 

* * *

 

               

**Meanwhile… on the other side of the island…**

 

* * *

 

 

The soft chirping from the tropical birds caressed his eardrums and submerged him in an even deeper sleep than the one he was already in. The soft tropical breeze stroked his hair and cooled him down. Little by little he started to open his eyes, being sure he would see a cook by his side, nevertheless, he saw a trunk from a tree split in two. And he remembered the night before…

 

“Oh, I see” he said to himself with a simple and boring expression. _I wonder where I am… He couldn’t have thrown me that far… right? Bah, I’ll just take a stroll and I’ll find him for sure… And when I do…_ The vein on his forehead throbbed. “I’ll kill him!” he yelled at nothing.

“Good, let’s go” but when his hand went to his waist, he realized his precious katanas weren’t there, he didn’t found anything but a weird sense of emptiness. “Huh!? Fucking idiot dart brow! If something happens to them, I swear I’ll kill him!”

 

He started to make his way through the thick vegetation, using his arms to make space in order to advance, as the noise from the gnashing of his teeth made echo in the immensity of the green.

 

_I was doing him a favor! OK, maybe messing with him wasn’t a bright idea, so what?! That’s no excuse to kick another person! And even less with that kind of force… kuso!_ He rubbed one of his ass cheeks. _My whole ass… I’ll have my revenge, you’ll… you’ll see…_

He grabbed a stick, it would come useful. It seemed to be rigid and resistant. With it, he marked the nearest tree. _I’ll make sure I won’t pass through the same place twice._

 

He kept going for a long while, and even if the shade that the thickness of the forest gave was refreshing, comparing it to the direct sun on the beach, the humidity of the place was suffocating and made him sweat. He felt his skin was tight and stick. The sweat was coming down his brow. He decided to use his bandana, so it could keep the sweat at bay and so it wouldn’t come into his eyes. As the hours went by, he noticed how the heat started to come through the trees, and the shade from these became useless; even so, it was preferable to a blazing sun over his shoulders.

 

“No…” he whispered “it can’t be…” the vein in his forehead started to puff up again. His gaze set on a tree with a curious mark made on its trunk. “IT CAN’T BE! AAAARRRGHGHHHH!” he yelled in anger. “I’ve been going in circles for hours! What the fuck! This island is cursed!”

 

Tired from the heat, his anger and shame, he sat down on top of a rock and put his head between his knees so he could think. He needed to meditate; it was the only way he could find his way back. Probably not even with that. Bit by bit, his senses became sharper. He wasn’t feeling the humidity over his tan skin or the heat on his forehead. His eyes were closed and the shadow that his bandana casted over them, helped him to enter a deep state of meditation and relaxation. The noise and smells were getting clearer as time went by.

 

_It smells… as if something was burning… would it be the cook’s tobacco? You need to start from somewhere…_ Before he could end his inner monologue, a sound entered his meditation camp. The snap of a branch. He notices its energy. The body that watched him, which he hadn’t seen yet, released the energy of a hunter looking at his prey; exactly the same he gave off during a battle. Zoro opened both of his eyes at once, and gave a jump to the opposite direction in which his attacker was. At the same time, he got his hands to his waist looking for his weapons, and panic invaded him for a second when he realized they weren’t there. All of this happened in the blink of an eye. His next movement was turning around to see it.

 

He gave a scream backing down even more. A tiger close to 10 meters long and 4 in height, was at 11 scarce meters from him. The panic, surprise dissipated, giving way to a plain distracted face. _Mmm… ok, honestly… I’m screwed._ He grabbed the stick with force and ran towards the beast, which started to run towards him. The encounter was imminent, and even though Zoro was very strong, it didn’t took a genius to realize that if the tiger caught him between his teeth, he wouldn’t have anything to defend himself. But in the moment he acted purely out of his survival instinct. Studying and seeing the size of that thing; there was no way out.

And then, they closed up on each other. Zoro opted on crouching and sliding under the tiger. His plan was, basically, hitting the feline on the balls. A tiger that size should have more muscular resistance than a normal size one, so hitting it on a muscled zone such as the back, was useless; plus, he would be exposing himself too much and easily eaten.

 

He hit it as strong as he could, and went off by the other side of the tiger. He made use of the slippery and wet mix of plants and mud to slide under it, as if it was a conveyor belt. The tiger fell to the ground, but just for a moment. The swordsman stood up with a cunning smile but somehow saddened. “Sorry, man, I know how that hurts… But, I have to kill you because if not, you would kill me, and that doesn’t go well on my ambitious plans” he walked towards the tiger, grabbing his stick with force to give the final hit. He saw how it rose calmly and turned around to face him.

 

_OK, I wasn’t expecting this._ _I guessed the tiger was a male, but it’s a female._

_Well. Shit._

 

He ran in the opposite direction from his attacker and it followed him. _Fucking stick! It’s useless! Damn cook, shitty eyebrows, it’s all your fault!_

 

The animal started to reach him, and Zoro started to really fear for his life. He didn’t know where to go. It was obvious that the animal knew the jungle better than him and, to make things worse, he had a tendency to get lost. When the feline was a few meters away from him, a fast silhouette jumped over Zoro, and the next thing he heard was a metallic sound. He ran some extra meters until he realized the tiger was no longer following him. Then, exhausted, he let himself fall on the floor, face down. He waited for a while, until he noticed a presence on top of him.

 

“Tell me… it’s you…” the green-haired whispered between jaded breaths.

 

“Lucky for you, yes” answered a cunning voice behind him.

 

Zoro smiled, and turned his face, but didn’t move. “Did you kill it?”

 

Sanji nodded, crouching by his side.

 

“With what…?” but before he could end his phrase Sanji put the three katanas by his side, one of them stained with blood.

 

“They better be… in perfect conditions…” the swordsman panted, still trying to recover his breath after the run.

 

“They’re just like you left them, idiot…  Well, this one has some blood on it, but it’s normal for it to be so” Sanji looked around, trying really hard not to laugh at the next thing he was about to say. “You know…? I’m thinking you could live here with no problem…”

 

“Because…?” the green-haired man answered. Something about Sanji’s tone make him think that it was the beginning of some imminent teasing…

 

“All of this is green… you would blend in perfectly…” the cook answered as he gave little kicks to Zoro’s side. “If it weren’t for the girly screams you gave as you ran around like some damsel in distress, I’d had never found you.”

 

_I knew it… I need patience… breeeeath…_ “Are you having fun?” he asked, turning around and resting on his elbows, looking straight to the blonde this time.

 

“Not enough” he answered with an ample smile. “I should have let it take you, for being a moron, moss head.”

 

“That’s sweet coming from the one who said ‘NO HOM-‘” but he couldn’t end the phrase, because Sanji kicked him again and threw him in a straight line seven meters away.

 

When Zoro stood up to counterattack, the face of the blonde had changed. A dark aura surrounded him.

 

“We won’t speak about that again. Ever again. It didn’t happened. Never. Understood?”

 

After some seconds in silence, Zoro nodded. He went back to where he was before, and picked up his swords.

 

“What’s that?” asked the cook.

 

“What?” answered the swordsman. The cook pointed at his ‘stick’. “Ah, that? Yes, well… it’s a stick, or a staff… what do I know, I found it and tried to use it as a weapon”

 

“Sticks break” Sanji answered.

 

“This one didn’t, it seemed to be tough, but not as much as the bamboos from the cabin…”

 

The blonde let out a nervous laugh. ”Yeah… the cabin… ha ha… yeah… I’ll tell you something about it later…” he mumbled as he looked to the side as he rubbed his nape.

Zoro seemed confused.

 

“Well, I’ll keep it” Sanji answered as he grabbed the stick from the floor, changing the subject. To this, the green-haired man simply nodded.

 

They started to walk with Sanji leading, clearly for fear of getting lost again. “By the way, it was a female” the greenhead said.

 

“Who, the tiger?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“And?”

 

“I don’t know, aren’t you going to start crying or ask for forgiveness?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re always dancing around women… I thought that…”

 

“IT WAS A TIGER, NOT A WOMAN! I’M NOT INTO BESTIALITY!”

 

“Eh, eh, calm down…” the swordsman answered, trying to calm the blonde down; but he couldn’t avoid teasing him “…no one here is going to judge your preferences” he finished with a small and sassy smile.

 

“I’M NOT INTO THAT WEIRD SHIT!” Sanji kicked him, but this time Zoro stopped it with his katanas. _This is how it should be,_ Zoro smiled to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, they reached the beach. The sun was setting, and the blazing orange beams from the sun reflected their bright color over the small waves that broke on the sand. Sanji threw himself on top of the sand and started to roll as soon as he saw the beach. He was overjoyed for leaving that thick and humid jungle… He rolled on top of the sand that barely hold any warmth from the day and started to get cold, as the water from the sea it was impregnated with. Zoro limited himself to look at him, without saying a thing but smiling inside. At least, he did until he saw the cabin… or what was left of it.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!!!???” Zoro yelled.

 

“Huh?” Sanji answered without knowing what he was talking about. But didn’t take him long to realize. He gulped nervously. “It wasn’t me! I fell asleep on the shore! I didn’t move from where we were! When I woke up it was like that, I suppose the fire extended…” he answered with a worried tone, which the green-haired man noticed.

 

“Well… it doesn’t matter. Are there any bamboos left?”

 

“Nope…” the cook answered with a childish tone, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Tsk… well, we’ll sleep on the sand. Look for palm leafs or something.”

 

“Don’t give me orders, moss head…” he muttered. But obeyed, and Zoro pretended he didn’t listened.

 

Once they found the palm leafs to cover themselves, they headed over to the shore, on the rocky side. Sanji sat on top of a rock and started to sharp the stick, with a stone, to give it a sharp edge in order to use it as a spear. And Zoro used his katanas to catch some fishes.

He observed his prey swimming between the rocks, and when the moment came, he thrusted his sword into the water, going through one or two at the same time, depending on the efficiency and his aim. A fresh dinner was all they needed.

The blonde tried not to look at the almost naked body of his companion. His smooth and tanned skin. His muscles… from which drops of sweat and water slid off… He was dying to lick him all over…

 

_He’s an asshole… but no one can say he isn’t hot…_ the blonde thought.

 

“Hey, cook!” the other said, dragging him off his dirty thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“The remains from the cabin are still burning, maybe they’ll see the smoke from the ship” he answered with a smile.

 

“Maybe…” Sanji whispered and went back to sharpen his stick.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Zoro decided to go take a stroll on the beach, promising not to go into the jungle so he wouldn’t get lost. Meanwhile, Sanji remained sitting on the sand, which would serve as his bed later, and kept sharpening. Little by little, and unconsciously, what was going to be a spike, started to get round… and ended up having a phallic form. _Oh… shit… I’m a pervert… but… I won’t throw it away… just… just in case… Just in case what? Shut up, stupid brain, no one gives a shit about what you think! Ok._

By the corner of his eye, he saw Zoro coming closer, and hid the object between his clothes.

They went to sleep without saying a thing. Zoro on his mattress made of leafs, and Sanji on his.

Zoro was just falling asleep when he started to hear a chattering of teeth and he couldn’t avoid laughing inside.

 

“Cold, huh?”

 

“Shut up” answered the blonde, who was giving him his back.

 

“You want my coat?” he answered kindly.

 

“I don’t want anything from you”

 

“As you wish” the green-haired man answered, and went back to his initial position, giving each other their backs, each one looking to a different end of the beach.

 

Five minutes later, the teeth chattering began again, but Zoro knew Sanji was full of pride and wouldn’t recognize that he wanted his help, so he did the first thing that went to his mind. He took off his coat and put it on top of the blonde before he realized what he had done.

 

“What’re you doing? I told you I don’t need your help” he answered without turning around for the blush on his face.

 

“Tsk, shut up already and sleep” Zoro answered.

 

Sanji, resigned, cuddled with the coat, putting his nose in the fabric and breathing in the smell from the sweat of its owner, for using it the whole morning in that humid and hot jungle, and during the fight with the tiger… It was so nice and warm, that he couldn’t help giving out a small sigh, which he covered up with a fake cough. Zoro was already asleep.

  

* * *

 

 

Approximately one hour later, Zoro woke up again. The incessant chattering once again. _That moron! Damn it be his pride, he’ll get sick! Why can’t he just use my coat?!_ But when he turned towards him, he realized he was using his coat and even so he was still trembling. _He doesn’t have any blood in his veins…_ He went closer to him and saw his purple lips. With the risk of dying, or being thrown to the other side of the island once again, he dragged his improvised mattress next to the blonde and laid down with their backs touching, giving out his body heat. Sanji woke up warm from the contact.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! I told you this-“

 

“Hey! I know! We’re back to back, fuck! If not, you’d have been dead by the morning!”

 

Sanji doubted for a moment, but his survival instinct won. “But _no homo,_ understood?”

Zoro nodded in silence trying not to laugh.

 

“Plus, it’s not that I’m weak” to this, Zoro shook his head mocking him and his attitude. “It’s because you’re fucking oven!” and with a glare, he turned so he and the swordsman were facing back-to-back.

 

“If you want I can plug myself in you with my wire… you’d be even hotter…” Zoro mumbled laughing.

 

“I’LL. KILL. YOU!” Sanji sat up from the nerves, and was thinking about killing him, but seeing Zoro laughing that way lowered his defenses. He let out a big sigh that calmed him, and laid down with a small smile on his face.

 

“It was a good one… and you know it” said Zoro in a low voice.

 

“It was… if not for how vulgar it was, I would use it for my next conquest” the cook answered with a voice that made it clear he was smiling.

 

Zoro smiled to himself. “Goodnight, Blondie.”

 

Sanji felt how the vein from his forehead popped. “Goodnight, mosshead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANKS FOR READING, LEAVE A COMMENT AND LOVE ME IF YOU MUST. I'm okay with it. 
> 
> Btw, if you leave a mean comment I'll be even meaner with you bc I'm human. Kind of.


	8. Goodnight, Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another adventure, another night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a reeeeeally long time but hey, here it is. 
> 
> Thanks to my betas "cannibal-hymn" and "xhelloxbeautifullx".
> 
> \----
> 
> SO, before you say anything. YES, a part of this chapter is inspired by a scene I saw in a doujinshi years ago (in case you've read it too) but I can't remember its name, I'm sorry.

_Stupid, sensual marimo… damn your face… AND YOUR BACK._

 

Another day on this peaceful island, nice tropical breeze, the soft lapping waves in the crystal clear waters, the paradisiacal beach, the smell of burn vegetation coming from what once was their cabin… Sanji opened his eyes. The heat coming from Zoro was becoming too much since the days weren’t cold unlike the nights. He left the side of his sleeping companion, took off the coat, and let it fall over the swordsman. Then, he went close to the shore, in order to wash his face with fresh water, even if it was filled with salt, it was better than nothing.

 

_I’ve slept glued to Zoro… FOR FUCK’S SAKE, this looks so wrong. It shouldn’t have happened! Technically, nothing happened, but-YES, fuck…_

His mind started rambling. _We clearly slept together. It wasn’t like sleeping on separate beds close to each other… We were touching! Shit, wait. Not touching in that sense! Wait. Who the hell am I talking to…?_

 

“Coooooook...” Zoro yelled, still half asleep.

 

“Whaaaaaat?”

 

“Come back to bed, it’s still early…” the green-haired man answered, falling once again on Morpheus arms.

 

The vein on Sanji’s forehead exploded. _It’s already the second time we’ve talked as if we were a marriage, dammit._

After breathing in and out a couple of times in order to relax, with a sprint on his feet, he came next to the swordsman and touched him with the tip of his foot.

 

“Marimo, up, I want to go explore the island”

 

“Five more minutes…” he mumbled.

 

“No. Up. Now”

 

“Fuck you, curly brow”

 

Sanji, after losing the little patience he had, got ready to kick him, but thought that it would really be for nothing. He had a more perverse, and dangerous thing on mind. He looked around for his stick; he put himself on a fencing position on his knees, next to his nakama’s body and after yelling “En garde!”, he thrusted it on his anus.

Zoro jumped so high that he was on his feet at once and unsheathed his swords, waiting for his aggressor. The only thing he found was Sanji hugging himself as he burst of laughter, and squirmed like a worm, on the ground.

 

“I’ll kill you, cook!” a dark aura surrounded the swordsman.

 

“Totally worth it!” the cook laughed and laughed, trying not to let his tears out.

 

Zoro sighed, he didn’t found the idea of fighting appealing as he had just woke up. “Stop laughing, stupid, and tell me where you wanna go” he mumbled as he sheathed his words apprehensively.

 

“I want to go over there” he answered as he pointed a place where some mountains and rocks could be seen.

 

“Is there any particular reason why?”

 

“Well, we’ve been an eternity in this godforsaken island and we still haven’t explored all of it, it’s somehow sad. Plus, it’s highland, we’d probably have a better view of the sea there, maybe we’d be able to see a ship; and we would see the whole island from there.”

 

“It could be dangerous.”

 

“So?”

 

“We’ll go right now”

 

To the last answer from the green-haired man, Sanji smiled. They picked up some fruits and started climbing. They really were psychologically alike. But that didn’t meant that they were going to work as a couple. Besides, they were men! Sanji didn’t feel attracted to men, of course not.

…

_Just him. Maybe._

* * *

 

 

 

Around mid-day, the sun was blazing on the two of them while they ascended the mountain. After the heat started becoming overbearing, the duo decided to take a break.

Sanji sat down on a rock, his back against a stone wall, and Zoro started to walk around the place, as he looked for a ship in the distance. It truly was a big island, and thank God, that small mountain was big and tall enough to be a decent lookout.

 

“Can we eat now?”

 

Zoro, who was giving him his back, turned towards him. “Ok”

 

“Do you think they’re still looking for us?” Sanji asked, but regretted it the instant he let the words out. “What the fuck am I saying, of course they’re still looking for us” and gave out a sad smile.

 

“You’re starting to doubt” they green-haired man claimed.

 

“I’m not… it was just for a millisecond” the cook answered as he gave a bite to a fruit.

 

“You shouldn’t, they’d never leave us behind.”

 

“I know, I know…” Sanji put his back against the wall and relaxed; but noticed a creak, an inner sound coming from the rock in which he was laying against. He saw as a crack went up the stone wall at a great speed. When he leant against the wall some rocks must have moved, which unchained a series of movements that ended up in breaking the material.

 

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, without understanding what was happening. Luckily, Zoro was faster than the blonde and saw it coming. He jumped over the cool and covered him completely.

Sanji didn’t know what was happening; he only knew that the swordsman was over him, as if he was going to molest him all of a sudden without any warning.

The next thing he saw was the sunlight disappearing, everything went black.

           

 

* * *

 

 

“Cook… Eh, cook” said Zoro. It sounded as if he was making a great effort. “Come on, cook, don’t fuck with me, this is hard enough as it is!”

 

Sanji started to wake up. _WHAT!?_ He had the swordsman all over him, their faces separated by mere centimeters.

 

“What the fuck…?!” but before he could end his phrase, he realized something was happening. Zoro wasn’t like that for nothing, he was covering him. Everything was dark. “What happened? What…?”

 

“Some rocks slid off. Many small ones surrounded us, but a very big one fell over us and trapped us.” Zoro was on top of him, but without putting his weight on him. He was holding himself with his muscled arms, one on each side of Sanji as if he was going to do push ups, and his legs were separated, leaving between them the legs from the blonde.

 

“Like being in a grill…” he said and stayed thoughtful.

 

“Stop thinking about cooking! I can’t be like this forever!”

 

“Like what?! What’re you talking about?!”

 

Zoro took a deep breath, and with a calm voice that started rising as he ended the phrase. “I’m… holding… the… fucking… ROCK!” He answered. 

 

“What?! How?!”

 

“With my back. It weighs more than it seems, and if I stop holding it, it will crush us.”

 

“An advice?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Keep holding it.”

 

To this commentary, a drop of cold sweat fell from Zoro forehead. “Brilliant advice, I’ll have it in mind!” he answered with sarcasm.

 

 _Think, Sanji think, what can you do? Fuck, this is already too much… I can’t think with a sweaty and panting Zoro on top of me! Come on, relax._ “Do you think I could do something?”

 

“You could shut up, for example. Yeah, that would be nice.” The swordsman answered with a cunning smile.

 

“Asshole. I’m serious, do you think I could move the rock with a kick?”

 

“You could be able of doing it… But I don’t know if you realize that the position isn’t the most adequate, you could also wreck my balls...”

 

“Well, we could later use them as bait for the fish” answered the blonde between laughs.

 

“You’re talking about my balls, as FISH BAIT!”

 

They went back to being silent once again, at least Zoro, who was looking for a way to take a weight off his back. Literally.

Sanji, on the contrary, wanted out for obvious reasons. He couldn’t stop thinking about anything but them making out in there. _Fuck, he’s so close… Oh, God… this island will  be the end of my heterosexuality. What heterosexuality? Shut up, brain, don’t mock me._

 

“Hey, would you mind putting your face by the side of my head? You’re… too close, man” the blonde said uncomfortable.

 

Zoro quickly grasped what he was talking about, and put his chin almost resting on the blonde’s shoulder. But Sanji’s nightmare was far from over. Zoro’s endeavor made him breathe harder, and feeling the jaded breath of the person breaking your head, romantically speaking, next to your ear doesn’t help.

_Shit! This is worse!_

He noticed how his skin bristled as it felt the warm breath of his nakama on his neck.

 

“You know, I’m still not comfortable with this” Sanji mumbled as he prayed for self-control but trying to sound casual.

 

“Well, imagine how comfortable I am, ero-cook!” Zoro bit back.

 

“Marimo, I don’t want to stay in this position forever!”

 

“Don’t worry, shitcook, as soon as I get tired, we’ll die crushed” the swordsman answered.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a while since Zoro had said anything, and that started to annoy Sanji.

 

“Say something, dammit! We’re here alone and I’m getting bored!” said the cook, jostling the greenhead’s shirt.

 

Zoro sighed tiredly, and it transmitted as a seismic wave, from his ear to the rest of his body. A chill ran through his spine.

Zoro changed his position and slowly put himself on top of the blonde, even closer than before, looking him in the eye with a serene gaze. Their chests, pressed together. Zoro’s breathing was calmer now, but Sanji’s heart was beating so fast he could swear Zoro was able to hear it and, of course, feel it.

_What the fuck?!_

 

The swordsman started to reduce the distance between them and Sanji felt as if his heart and head imploded. When they were mere centimeter apart, his skin turned pink, more notable on his ears and cheeks, and as a self-defense mechanism, and risking breaking the Adonis’s balls, he gave a kick that sent the rock flying who knows where.

 

As soon as opportunity revealed itself, he pushed Zoro off himself, who was still tense, and got up as quickly as he could, nervously rearranging his clothes.

 

He only noticed he had kicked Zoro when he saw him in fetal position on the floor and in silence, and for a moment, he acted contrary to his principles.

 

“Zoro!” he yelled as he threw himself over him. He turned him around and saw the comical and pained face of the green-haired man who could only grit his teeth. It was normal that whatever was hurting did so, considering the inhuman strength of Sanji’s legs. “Where did I hit you?!” He followed Zoro’s hands towards his objective and moved them away. All of a sudden, he started to rub the zone delicately without noticing what he was really doing, all because of the adrenaline. “Fuck, that must’ve hurt!”

 

“… not… anymore” now the swordsman didn’t knew what to do. He had the blonde technically on top of him and rubbing the zone.

 

When Sanji noticed what he was doing, Zoro was a step away from having a nosebleed. He got up and he quickly went as far apart from him as he could. He cleaned his hand symbolically with a rock, as he mumbled ‘I hate you’ and ‘fucking hell’ many times, to himself.

Zoro was still sitting on the floor in shock. But he got back to reality, cleared his throat and got up.

 

“Mmm… what…?”

 

“Don’t. Ever. Mention. It.”

 

“Is this one of the many things that have happened here and that I must never talk about?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok…”

 

They both took a deep breath, without an idea of what to do or say next.

 

The swordsman broke the silence. “We should build a fire here.” 

 

“I can’t believe you just had a good idea!” the cook said, truly amazed.

 

“Did it really surprised you that much?!” Zoro yelled.

           

 

* * *

 

 

Any remaining time during the afternoon was used to pick up any kind of plants that seemed easy to catch fire in the jungle. Not even a single word was exchanged between the two. Zoro seemed to be too engrossed in his thoughts, and in Sanji’s case it wasn’t much different. Many things were happening that he couldn’t understand in a short lapse of time.

 

_What am I going to do? What the fuck is happening to us? It sure is for the lack of women. Shit, to top everything my balls are hurting, because he was breathing in my ear and made me hard and I can’t jerk off. In fact, I can’t EVER jerk off because if I stray far away from that idiot, he gets lost, and I can’t be alone. I don’t want to be alone. Zoro… what’re you doing to me? I can admit I feel something for that Neanderthal… but, hell, everything is fucked up. It shouldn’t be like that._

_I miss everyone else… Fuck, I bet that if I had a good pair of breasts none of this sudden homosexuality would have happened._

 

Some meters away from the blonde, the greenhead man was sweating like a chicken in a barbecue for lifting so many branches and palm leafs. He took off the top of his coat, which fell over his thighs for being tied to his waist.

 

 _Fucking hell, that’s right, very good, Marimo, you go on undressing. You’re just doing it to fuck me up! For fuck’s sake!_ Sanji screamed internally.

_And… shit, I thought he was going to kiss me. I freaked out. Damn, wait. Was he going to kiss me?!_

 

They both kept going up towards the place they’d been before. Once there, and after putting everything on the floor, Sanji made his leg burn with the Diable Jambe, and set them on fire. That would make enough smoke for any ship to see. And, with some luck, Luffy would believe it was an island filled with cannibals, what could end up in more adventures, and getting there quickly.

 

“Oi, Zoro…” the blonde said.

 

“What?”

 

“Before…” Zoro tensed up when the cook started the phrase “what happened before?”

 

“What do you mean?” he tried to play dumb.

 

“You know what… Marimo” the blonde answered with a serious gaze.

 

He walked some steps towards him, staying one meter away. “Do you really wanna know?” he answered with the same seriousness.

 

“Mmmm… Nope” And Sanji, scared, went running down the mountain.

 

Zoro sighed. “He lost his way… And I’m the one who gets lost normally” Zoro followed his steps calmly, enjoying the view.

 

* * *

 

“Cook…” Zoro stood in front of Sanji, who had already spent a good amount of time sitting on a rock over the sand at the beach, watching the sun set. “Cook”

 

Sanji blew some air. “What?” he answered in a cheeky tone.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on in that stupid and curly brain of yours, but it’s getting to me as collateral damage. Not that I care that you’re going crazy but we’re alone. Don’t know if you’ve noticed”

 

Sanji wanted to avoid looking him straight to the face. His gaze went to his clothes, the sand… once in a while he looked over the sea or at nothing in particular.

 

“I don’t know what I’ve done, but if you’re going to keep acting like a girl, I’ll make another fire with what I can on another part of the beach…” Zoro turned and started walking away.

 

“Wait” Sanji stood up. “This island is changing me… ok? I don’t know what’s happening to me…” he rubbed his neck. “…It’s just that I don’t want to get you involved in this. This is between my brain and me.” _Between my feelings and me._

 

The green-head man turned around to see him. “Whatever, cook”

 

“And I’m not a girl! Also, don’t say it like it’s something bad!”

 

“Don’t be prissy… blondie!” Zoro chuckled, and gave a slap to the cook’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

That night they had dinner and then laid down, next to each other. Even when the night wasn’t as cold as the one before, which made them come closer and stick their bodies together, in the most heterosexual way possible. Instinctively and without realizing, they were back to back again.

Zoro seemed to feel as sleep as soon as he dropped down his rustic bed. Having to lift all the branches for setting up the fire up the mountain had tired him down, it was normal. He heard his loud breathing, it was nice.

 

Sanji smiled, Zoro was tough, but warm, not just literally. His personality fit perfectly with his looks. Well, maybe his stupidity wasn’t well reflected on that sculptural body, but how can you express stupidity on something so… muscular? He thought about how grateful he was for ending up there with him, and not alone. If he had ended up here with any other of his nakama, would it had been the same? Would he develop feelings for them? It was frightening to think about something like that…

 

 _If I had ended up here with Luffy… UGH,_ _Luffy probably would had devoured me the moment I told him there only were fish and fruit to eat. He can’t live without meat. Luffy turned in a cannibal._

He laughed at his thoughts. _And if I’d ended up here with Nami? Oh, that would have been more than nice. It’d had been ideal. Nami-swaaaannnnn!!_

_She would have fallen for me, we would have babies, raised on the jungle. They’d have been beautiful and would be fighters. Oh, Nami-swaaaannnnn!_

_Robin? Being here with Robin? It’d would have been great as well… but… if I tried anything with her, she’d break my spine…_

_And Usopp? No. NO._

_And Franky?... No._

_The idea of Brook or Chopper in this situation doesn’t even cross my mind. No, dear God. No._

 

He turned around a bit carefully in order to see his sleeping nakama. _I wish everything was as easy as it seems… but it isn’t, right, Marimo-kun?_ The cook sighed.

 

He observed him in silence for an instant. The skin on his face was tan and smooth. Some small scars, probably from his childhood because they seemed old.

His arms were strong and safe. Sanji didn’t need any protection (except from potentially harming natural elements, like the rock that almost smashed him in the morning). He thought of all the time he lost trying something with Nami, and what he felt for her now was something more close to fraternal protection and pride.

He thought how it would be if he could kiss Zoro, have him on top… or below. In how’d their relationship be, just in case something like that was remotely possible, that the swordsman would be interested in him. He thought about everything they had been through, in what a good team they made, how good it felt to be by his side despite all the absurd fights to see who was manlier than the other…

 

“Zoro… you’ awake?” Sanji whispered, waiting for an answer. “Hey, marimo, wake up…”

 

But he seemed to be too deep in his sleep. Zoro never had any problems about sleeping wherever and however, it was a gift. The blonde smiled to himself with some sadness.

 

“Zoro…” his voice was barely loud enough before this last sentence, with a sad tone. “… I… god, this is so stupid… I think I like you… or something. Fuck.”

 

The cook laid down again, back to back, and let the cold and the night breeze surround them. He wouldn’t be punished by the night so fiercely, because Zoro’s heat overcame it.

 

That night, Sanji had accepted his feelings, but he’d never say them out loud to Zoro. Awake that is. He couldn’t do it.

 

“Good night, marimo” he said as he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“... Good night, Sanji”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and see you in the next chapter.


	9. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRACE YOURSEVES. PORN IS COMING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought I wasn't gonna upload this yet (and make you suffer a little bit more) because the last chapter only had 2 comments and honestly guys that's so depressing. I spend time writing, and my betas spend time translating and correcting shit... all I ask from you is a comment, a nice one if possible. I appreaciate those kudos, but It's not the same, and if you are a writer too, then you know what I'm talking about.   
> You don't undertand how important is to feel like what you do means something to someone. If you enjoyed it, I'd like to know. I know it's not finished yet, but still...
> 
> My betas for this chapter were "naliams" and "amaconn".

The next few days passed normally. Well, what was normal for them. They kept the mountain’s fire on, taking turns to check if it was still burning. It was a column of dark smoke, and was probably their only help to be found and rescued.

 

Their relationship remained the same as always, except for a slight difference: the way Zoro looked at him when he thought the cook wasn’t looking. Of course, Sanji didn’t say anything about it.

_Yeah,_ the blond scoffed, _that's just what I need, to ask him about it. He is not gonna bring it up._ He thought.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, the waters were calm, the air was soft and the night was clear. Everything was ideal. Too ideal.

 

_I have a bad feeling_...

 

He leaned on an old and moldy trunk near the shore, and closed his eyes. Lost in thought, and with the gentle lapping of the waves against the sand, he started to meditate.

 

_Welcome to Sanji Black Leg’s brain:_

_What do you want?_

_Well, brain, I want you to communicate with my crew telepathically and get us the hell outta here._ He sighed. _Who am I kidding? I'm screwed._

_And changing the subject, I need to jerk off. Fuck! My balls weigh as much as ostrich’s eggs. We’ve been here for so long, and the fact that Zoro is always around me does not help at all. It’s a huge problem for two reasons: First, just being around that moss-headed idiot gives me an erection. Second, I have no privacy, since he's always with me, so I can't take care of the hard on that he caused in the first place! I will not masturbate in front of him. "Hey, Marimo, look at my cock”… just no. No. I need to get rid of him for a while at least._

Sanji looked back, searching for the mosshead. _There he is. Well, kami help me._

"Marimo!" he shouted.

 

"What do you want!?" Zoro shouted from far away. Sanji watched as the greenhead stood and began to walk towards him.

 

"Go and get some lobsters!"

 

The swordsman made a face and walked up to the blond. "Huh? You go, fucking cook!”

 

The blond muttered. _You're not going to make it easy for me, eh, destiny?_

 

"Come on... Zoro..." said Sanji, almost pouting.

 

"I said no, it's late, and I don’t want to" said Zoro, avoiding looking at him. "And stop making that face, it gives me the chills."

 

The cook frowned, losing patience, and tried to think clearly. _Okay, I'll find somewhere for me, then._

"Okay, fine, but do not move from here." Replied the blond.

 

Zoro felt something was off the moment Sanji started walking away. He was so tense it looked like he had a broom up his ass.

 

"Huh? Ero-cook, wait, I'm coming with you..."

 

The blond almost jumped at that, and turned around with impossibly wide eyes. "No! That's not going to happen."

 

“Why not!?” Zoro said, sounding somewhat offended.

 

"I need to be alone! Hunting lobsters is a very intimate process!" Sanji started walking backwards away from his nakama, making sure he wasn’t being followed.

 

"You’re acting like a goddam woman!" said the algae head with a stoic and bored expression, not moving from where he was.

 

"You shut the fuck up!" Sanji shouted, walking into the jungle, not looking away from Zoro’s figure as he disappeared into the vegetation. "And do not talk shit ‘bout women!" He added when he was no longer visible.

 

"Stupid cook..." Zoro muttered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Well, finally alone, mini-me_. Thought Sanji, while looking for a hidden place. He found a small clearing in the jungle, far enough away from their camp, so that Zoro would not find it.

 

Thankfully, he knew that Zoro would not leave the camp since if he moved away from their area now, he wouldn’t find their camp until the next morning. The marimo probably didn’t want to spend the night in the jungle alone once again.

 

So, leaning back against one of the trees, he began to unbuckle his belt. It has been so long since he masturbated that he felt almost virginal. What a shame.

 

He dropped his pants to his ankles, and then repeated the process with his underwear. The feeling of freedom came over him. It was almost a poetic scene. A castaway leaning on a tree with his penis into the air. Well, it was not very poetic, but he has never been very picky when it comes to romanticism.

 

With one hand he began to stroke his inner thighs. It had been long time since someone touched him and so he planned to take his time. With the other, he began to slowly stroke his abs underneath his shirt. A minute or so later, each of his hands moved into place, one settled around his shaft and the other gently cupped his balls. He began stroking his cock and massaging his sack, adding just the right amount of pressure to both. Letting his eyelids fall shut, he relaxed. His cock was starting to get hard in his hand. _I can allow myself an innocent fantasy, right?_ Sanji thought.

 

"Zoro..." he whispered, as he moved his hand up and down on his length; imagining that it was Zoro's mouth that was on him."Suck it all..."

 

Part of him felt ridiculous, thinking that if Zoro found out, not only would he attempt to kill him, but the swordsman probably would not look at him the same way anymore. But another part of him wanted to tremble with pleasure at the idea that the swordsman would give him head. He wailed biting his lip and pumping his hand while his hips moved back and forth. Soon, he climaxed, and with an involuntary groan -in a higher volume than he expected and wanted- he ejaculated abundantly.

 

_It’s not enough._ He thought.

 

For a moment, he hesitated, but soon he convinced himself. There was no one around, he could do it, no one would know and he needed it. So he took what had been Zoro’s cane –the one that he had certainly carved to give it a phallic shape- and looked at it in detail. It was undeniably shaped like a dick. The worst part was that he had done it unconsciously… or not. In any case, he had taken care of the final details.

 

He made sure that it had no chips, and that its surface was smooth, and then he brought it up to his face, and finally into his mouth. He licked and covered it with plenty of saliva, in order to lubricate it. Once it was sufficiently covered he brought it up to his entrance. The blonds normally steady hands were shaking with heavy need and excitement at what he was about to do. He began caressing his hole with the tip, feeling its wet and hard touch. He imagined that it was Zoro’s member probing at him instead. The cook moaned loudly at the thought and as time passed he became more and more excited. His member was reacting again, throbbing, hot and covering itself with precum. Using his fingers, he began to expand himself slowly, trying not to touch his prostate so that he would not come too soon.

 

When he was dilated enough, he introduced the head of the home made dildo. He couldn’t help but gasp and moan at his own sexual fantasy with his nakama.

 

_What am I doing?_

After this, it would be hard to look at Zoro's face again... and not imagine the moss-head giving him head. Suddenly, between muffled groans and gasps, he heard a noise in the jungle.

_What the...?!_

 

Seconds later, a figure appeared from the vegetation.

 

The blond gasped. _Oh no._ "Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see YOUUUU.. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> BYE-BYE!


	10. NO HOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE PORN, BASTARDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas were "cannibal-hymn" and "amaconn".
> 
> Btw, amaconn is a very nice girl, she's a little bit nervous about this whole thing (xD) and she worries too much but I think she's doing a good job.

  **Zoro’s POV:**

_That stupid cook, ‘I wanna be alone’… What the fuck was that?! What’s he playing at? A couple days ago he tells me he likes me because he thinks I’m asleep, and now he doesn’t even want me close! I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with him, but I’ll pass on all this drama._

He repositioned himself, leaning on the trunk where the cook had been before. _Ok, eyebrows, you want to be alone? Very well, you’ll be alone from now on. I’ll go to… Ugh! I can’t act like him, he’s pathetic._

 

“I’ll go get some fruit…” he grumbled.

 

He stood up and slid his katanas into place on his waist. After all, there was always the threat of any wild animal he may encounter. Once he was ready, he picked a direction and went into the thickness and darkness of the jungle.

 

* * *

 

 

The humidity made him feel sticky and unlike the beach, the jungle had no wind. It was like being inside an oven, overheated from being on all day. Drops of sweat went down his skin and make his coat stick to him, and so it didn't take long before he removed the top portion of his coat and let it fall on his thighs as usual. He always sweated a lot more than the rest of the crew.

 

After a while, Zoro had an enlightenment, but not literally, because he couldn’t see shit, and that was precisely the motive of his enlightenment: he was lost. Ironic, right?

_It could be that I’ve been going in circles for a while… at least no one’s watching me. Nami would laugh forever. Damn witch._

He kept walking, trying to find his way using his nonexistent sense of direction.

All of a sudden, it seemed as if the vegetation started becoming thinner, and that was a good sign. He had either gotten back to the beach, or he had reached another part of the island. With some luck, it would be the latter.

             

And so it was. He walked at a steady and normal pace, trying not to fall with the roots from the big trees and the tropical plants that surrounded him.

He then got to what seemed like a way out. Suddenly, he heard something.

 

_A moan? Whoever it is they must be having a bad time…_

He unsheathed his katanas in case something were to attack him, but something else made him re-sheath them instantly.

 

_That voice… Oh, shit._

With his katanas back in place, he gulped and went forward, leaving the gloomy darkness of the jungle and going onto the jungle clearing lit only by the moonlight.

 

“Fuck” he heard the cook whisper.

 

There was the blond, leaning over the bark from a big tree, panting and moaning; with his pants down his ankles, touching his cock and introducing something up his hole.

_Oh my God. Now’s the time I wake up, and see this is a dream, I'll have some morning wood capable of bringing Shirohige down, and this idiot will be laying by my side with my coat on top,_ he thought.

 

But it wasn’t like that.

 

He didn’t know what to say or do. He stood just some meters away from the blonde, completely still. He noticed his mouth went completely dry, and his own dick was starting to respond.

_What do I do? Goddammit! Fuck!_

 

On the other hand, the blonde was looking at him as if he was looking at a ghost. He stopped touching himself. He even let the phallic object fall to the ground.

 

_That stick… this is why you wanted it…_ the swordsman thought.

 

Some seconds later, Sanji went into panic mode. With absolute hurry and visible shame, he started to clumsily pull up his pants, desperate to leave that place, while he mumbled curses towards Zoro, destiny, the universe, towards everything in general.

 

The swordsman jumped back to life and ran towards him. He pushed Sanji against the tree and grabbed him by his arms. This made the blonde's pants fall once again, leaving the cook naked before his nakama.

**(Zoro’s POV end)**

* * *

 

“Zoro! God, get out! This is disgraceful enough as it is!” the blonde mumbled, as he struggled against the other’s grip to put on his pants. Since he had his pants around his ankles, he wasn’t capable of moving his legs enough to kick him.

 

“Be still, fuck!” Zoro yelled. His cutting tone was commanding with a certain degree of restrained lust.

 

Sanji stood frozen. He couldn’t look Zoro in the eye, but he could feel his gaze tearing a hole on his skin. It hurt, it wasn’t a gaze filled with reproach or mockery, it was one full of superiority and control.

 

“Stop looking at me like that! It’s disgusting, and even if it isn’t my most dignified moment, as soon as the shock passes I’m going to kick your ass!” the cook growled.

 

“It’s not my ass you should be worried about right now, right cook?” the green-haired man whispered. It made a chill run down Sanji’s back. Zoro didn’t know how he was capable of saying these things. Really he was pretty quiet and shy when he talked during sex. But somehow, Sanji woke up this sensation in him. He wanted to dominate him, and seeing him like that only served to enhance those instincts.

 

The swordsman came closer to his neck, and breathed in his smell. Sanji had a constant smell of expensive cologne, even after spending so much time on the island. It was his natural smell, and it was serving to raise his temperature even more.

 

“Get away from me or I swear I’ll kill you, believe me” the cook spoke, his voice laced with fury.

 

Not even the deep voice from the blonde could intimidate Zoro; not like how his strong and muscular body intimidated the former.

 

Pondering the situation and his options, Sanji was trapped against the tree. His back was glued to the tree bark and he was facing Zoro; a muscular, sweaty body filled with effervescent hormones.

_Shit_

Zoro leaned over him, trapping him even more, and started to caress the skin of his neck with his hands, and his collarbone with his nose. Even so, something made the swordsman come out of that state, because, all of a sudden he let his arms go and separated from him, standing right in front of the cook, who just stood there surprised.

 

“Look…” He started, almost doubtfully. Terrified of himself for a moment. “I won’t do anything, I’m not a Neanderthal or an animal. Fine, yeah, I have it harder than the mast from the Sunny, but I won’t force you." Zoro wanted him, it was plainly obvious, but they were nakama. No, he couldn't force him. They might go back to the ship and their relationship wouldn’t survive that. Even if they never went back, they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together on that island. Zoro moved his gaze away from him and towards the jungle. “Put your pants back on.”

 

Sanji doubted. _Is he serious? He won’t do anything?_ But he didn’t move a millimeter.

 

“Do it before I regret it” he answered without looking at him.

 

Sanji bent down a bit, making it look as if he was going to pick up his pants. The cook was a little shaken. Everything had happened so fast and he was having trouble wrapping his mind around it all. He was still embarrassed, and kept his eyes on the swordsman. Halfway through returning his pants to their rightful place, he stopped and stood straight, with complete seriousness. He wasn’t shaking anymore. He laid back again on the tree bark and waited for the other to say or do something, but Zoro was actively trying to not look at him, using what was left of his self-control.

 

The greenheaded man gulped. Was he challenging him? Challenging him to do what he just gave up doing?

 

“… Cook, I’ll give you three seconds to pick up your pants, or I won’t be responsible for my actions."

 

But the blonde didn’t move, he was just looking at him as if he was a defenseless gazelle facing a tiger. He observed as the green-haired man moved his lips to form a countdown and came closer to him. When he reached one, he noticed how his own pulse went crazy.

 

Zoro pushed him against the tree bark and started to kiss him. If Sanji kicked him away again, he would pay for it; but it wasn’t that way. The blonde started to rub himself desperately against the crotch of his nakama, moaning at the contact with the thick and rough fabric from the swordsman. His cock, completely slicked with preseminal fluid, was throbbing as if it was going to explode, and they were just getting started.

 

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s ass and started to fondle and squeeze it between his fingers, sticking his nails into the skin. The blonde began to rub faster against the swordsman, and he moaned loudly while he kissed him.

 

The cook started to caress Zoro's naked chest and began untying the piece of fabric that held his coat together over his body. Once untied, the coat fell to the floor. The drops of sweat on the swordsman's body slid down his torso, between the lines of his abs, as they contracted from pleasure for every movement that the blonde made against him with his hips.

 

Both of their lips were red from kissing and biting, and their moans and pants could be heard in the surroundings; but there was no one there who could hear them. They were free, no one was here to judge him. No one knew, just them.

The hands from the greenheaded man, traveled freely over the chest of the cook, touching each corner with a lack of finesse. It wasn’t part of how he was, and yet, it was Zoro's lack of finesse that brought the blonde's temperature ever higher. The cook had never been so horny.

 

He stopped at his nipples, and caressed them and pinched them until they were erect. The moans from the younger resonated against his mouth, and both cocks rubbed together, still separated by the rough fabric.

 

The swordsman broke the kiss, causing the blonde’s moaning to turn into a whine from the loss of contact. Zoro ignored him and drug his lips down to the cook's nipples. He teased Sanji, licking and biting each nipple until both were sufficiently abused. In turn, Sanji grabbed his pants and freed the mosshead's heavy cock. He grabbed it along with his own quickly, and started to massage them at the same time. After some thrusts, the swordsman moved away from him, and turned Sanji around as if he was nothing, because in that position, and with pants down his ankles, he couldn’t fend for himself.

He pushed the blonde against the tree again, grabbing him strongly by the hips, with a hand on each side, and brought his mouth close to the cook's ear.

 

“Look at you… you’re leaking…” he whispered.

 

“Shut up, asshole…” Sanji muttered.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” he said as he squatted in front of the cook’s ass.

 

“No!” the blonde lied.

 

“Huh? No? I’m not so sure about that…” the swordsman mumbled as he licked from the end of his testicles towards his entrance.

 

Once there, ignoring the pants and begging from the cook, Zoro introduced his tongue and moved it inside, fucking him with it, making the blonde’s legs waver.

 

Zoro’s cock felt like it was going to explode. "Fuck. Look what you do to me curly…” The swordsman gave him one more blatant lick and he quickly stood up again. “And I know I do the same to you.” He caressed the wet, and already prepped, entrance of the blonde with the tip of his cock.

 

The cook trembled and gave a choked moan.

 

“My cock is better than that stick…” Zoro whispered and he bit the blonde’s neck.

 

Sanji's will was faltering. He grabbed Zoro’s nape hair with his hand in a desperate attempt to accelerate the process. The way that Zoro was making him feel was incredible but there was still a part of him that wanted to run from all of this.

 

“One condition…” he panted.

 

“What?” the swordsman said as he kissed the already bruised area.

 

“No homo.”

 

To this, Zoro couldn’t do more than laugh lightly. He positioned his cock in front of the blonde’s hole, and started pushing. Sanji’s screams were silenced by the mosshead's hand, which received bites worthy of being from a shark.

 

Once inside, he stood still, waiting for Sanji to get used to the sensation and to say something that would give a sign to go on, but instead he received a movement from the blonde’s hips.

Zoro started to thrust inside of him, while jerking Sanji off with one hand, and the blonde used his free hand to support himself against the tree.

 

“Faster, stupid algae…” he moaned.

 

“We’ll see if you can take it, dart brow…”

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. This shit it's not finished yet, but it'll be finished soon. Maybe a couple of chapters more or so. I can't remember now.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want and thanks for reading :)


	11. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. another update.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Betas: naliams and xhelloxbeautifullx :)

_This can’t be happening… No, does it?_

 

Sanji looked around. This situation couldn’t be possible. But obviously it was, quite likely. He wanted it to be true but, at the same time, an irrational fear made him wish that it wasn’t.

Would he be able to cope with everything when his partner woke up? Probably not.

So he collected his thoughts of the previous day and tried to put some order in his ideas.

He wanted Zoro; that was a fact. He wanted him beyond the limits of a platonic love; something real, tangible. They had sex the night before; _I have evidence of it_ , thought Sanji as he touched his aching entrance very carefully, grimacing while doing so.

 

Well, but what about Zoro? Did he feel the same, or it was just a one night stand result of the lack of companion, just a release for a built up situation?

Talking to him about it could involve entering into a committed homosexual relationship with a huge marimo. Perhaps the green haired was just searching to let off some steam, perhaps seeing the cook with a fucking stick up his ass had increased his lust and plus, being the both of them alone for so long (adding all the time with the crew on the boat), had ending with the result to succumb into it.

Perhaps they could return to their previous - and so far - 'friendship-rivalry', but adding the sex in the equation, friends with benefits, nothing serious. That was another possibility, of course, and the blonde was not quite sure which one preferred right now.

 

Judging by the sunlight in the clearing where they were, should be half-day. Their clothes were scattered all over the place; in fact, some had gone so far that Sanji got into the conclusion that Zoro had thrown them, because they wouldn’t have gone that far by their own.

That night he had discovered how pasional was the marimo.

 

_Oh god, how could I moan like that!? I cannot look at him now, dammit. Shit! Fuck all the deities out there... I hope that_ _he doesn’t wake up. No, wait, no, I-I do want him to wake up, but, well, I mean. – Oh… I think I just went nuts, excuse me, I’m fine now. As I was saying..._

_I want this asshole to wake up, but at the same time ... look at him ..._ he thought as he turned toward the sleeping marimo. _He is not an asshole when he is unconscious ... he should be unconscious more often..._ He smiled to himself. Here they were, lying next to each other, Zoro’s arm where under Sanji’s neck serving as pillow; and the blond, a little upstanding, was looking him while he was still sleeping.

_When he wakes up, if we got to have a serius conversation, which I doubt ..._ and then Sanji began to have a dialog imitating Zoro’s thinking. _Basically because he’ll_ start with: _'Ero-cook, how hard you moaned last night’_ all this in Sanji’s brain had an exaggerated macho attitude _'You like it hard, huh?_ ' _“Zoro like butt” “Zoro, Sanji, cave” “Zoro, food” “ Zoro, nap” “Zoro, fight” “woo-woo”_ Sanji mimicked Zoro like a Neanderthal. _DOUCHEBAG! That's what you are, stupid seaweed! Fucking jerk! Argggh, I detest you!!!_ Just when Sanji had almost finished his crazy fuss...

 

"Oi ..." murmured a sleepy Marimo, still rubbing his eyelids and yawning.

 

Sanji turned to face him, changing his expression. "H-Hey... Good morning... green groundhog"

 

" ’Morning ..." and then he smiled.

 

Sanji smiled even more to the swordsman’s smile. _He smiled, he smiled!! That's a good sign, right?_ _If he were to kill me or something, he would not have smiled. Well, maybe, yeah, but not this way._

 

"Please say something other than just fucking smiling because my brain is fuming right now" said the cook repositioning.

 

"Did you enjoy last night?" Replied the marimo with a stupid grin on his face.

 

Trying to avoid a nervous and 'knew it' smile, the blond replied. "Proportionally like my hatred for you right now" and gave Zoro a forced smile.

 

The swordsman chuckled and looked more seriously turning aside. "What will happen now, cook?"

 

"I do not know, what do you have in mind?" Sanji replied, standing.

 

"We've been here a long time, maybe we’ll never return to see them… And maybe we’ll stay here forever..." he looked down.

 

"You want us to stop sending messages to them rescue us? I thought we were on another topic right now?" He laughed nervously, at the end of the sentence.

 

"No, I mean ... maybe ... we could try something ... because now you'll have no woman to run behind, I'm your only option..." replied the seaweed head, lowering the tone as he was finishing the sentence, as if he was ashamed of what he was saying.

 

Sanji stared him with wide eyes.

 

"Zoro..."

 

The movie-green turned when Sanji said his name and not an insult.

 

"I did not know this side of you” Sanji said trying to keep from laughing.

 

Zoro, red with rage and shame, pounced on him. "Fucking asshole! I am going to kill you!"

 

Sanji burst out on laughing, Zoro tried to silence him by choking him and at the same time he laughed, but soon he stopped and began to kiss him. The feeling was still a little awkward, alien but the cook gave in and responded to the kiss. This was what he had been craving after all.

After a few minutes, they separated and lay down next to each other, looking into the blue, cloudless sky. Their bodies almost still united, because each had an arm under the other, and their torsos were very close. They felt weird that closeness, but at the same time it felt nice.

 

"M’kay" Sanji replied with a smile.

 

"Okay, what?" Ask the green haired.

 

"This is crazy but, okay, we can try... you know, being a couple or something" replied the cook.

 

"It sounds corny, maybe not. I don’t want it anymore, I take it back "Zoro said with mock seriousness.

 

"Bullshit, Marimo!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. There's only one chapter left. I'll upload it as soon as I have it (it's being translated rn).
> 
> I hope you have a nice day or night or afternoon or whatever


	12. Shipwrecked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the end. I'm very glad you read this and enjoyed it. It's been a journey for me. My first multi-chapter fanfic ever translated. It's not as recent as "Anxiety" or "Sleepwalker" but it's one of the longest I have for now.  
> I hope you like it and I'll see you at the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Betas: cannibal-hymn and amaconn. Thank you for your help all this time.
> 
> Now go and read it, you punks.

How long had it been already?

 

He had lost count and, sadly, he wasn’t expecting to see his nakama ever again. One loses hope as time goes by, especially if one is on a godforsaken island, without any ships roaming near. It was as if they were in a completely different dimension. He missed them, but at least he wasn’t alone.

 

In the beginning it had been weird to be a “couple” with the green-haired man. Although, in the end, what did it really meant to be a couple? Caring about each other, spending time together, understanding each other and listening to what the other had to say, being there for each other and having sex. The majority of these things were already there way before they called each other a couple, because they were nakama.

 

Days were more bearable with company; with company like that.

In fact, they were even glad to be there, on the island, sometimes. They were relaxed all day, eating, sleeping and doing it. That made Sanji wonder if they were dead, seeing as what they were experiencing was what many would describe as heaven.

 

The cook was already used to being with him; he wasn’t ashamed of being with a man anymore. Zoro knew that it was, in part, because there was no one around to judge him, give any kind of opinion or try to meddle in their business, but who cares?

 

But not everything can be peace and love, because that day, a day like any other, they saw something on the horizon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Marimo. Marimo, call me crazy, but I’m seeing something” said Sanji, getting up instantly from the place in the sand where he was resting. Zoro, who was sleeping by his side didn’t even flinch, he just mumbled a groan, which earned him a kick. “I’m serious! Look!”

 

Zoro opened his eye and sat on his elbows to look at the sea. A ship. It was fucking far, but it was a ship.

 

“We need to grab their attention!”

 

“The fire I made this morning is still burning up there, they could be watching the smoke column right now… and maybe… maybe they’re following it, right?”

 

“I see you’re very optimistic, cook.”

 

“When I have to be. I’d be depressed otherwise. ” Sanji answered, sitting by his side.

 

“I thought you liked my company” he said, feigning feeling insulted.

 

“Don’t be so cocky” answered the other as if he were tough and independent.

 

The swordsman gave a pleased smile. “You weren’t saying that last night.”

 

“Shut up!” 

 

* * *

 

 

A while went by, and the ship was close enough to be distinguished.

 

Both of them stared out to sea, with eyes as wide as plates, unable to react. They couldn’t believe it. After so long, SO LONG, they'd found them. Their friends never stopped looking for them.

 

They knew it was like that, but like anyone, they had their moments of doubt and dread. But that was over now. As the ship came closer, they started to recognize the colors, how big it was, the sun… lion… whatever that thing was on the front of their ship.

 

Sanji thought that he was going to cry, but suppressed it as hard as he could. He couldn’t let Zoro see him cry, that’d be just what he needed.

 

And then, they heard Luffy yelling in their direction. The next thing Sanji heard was a loud and desperate yell from Zoro. He stood up at once and Sanji could have sworn he saw a couple of tears run down the greenhead’s cheek, but he decided to ignore that and smile.

 

They ran to where the ship had set the anchor and waited, unable to suppress their emotions, as one of the mini boats took Luffy and Franky towards the shore.

 

As soon as they could, they hugged their nakama, trying to say something intelligible. But between the unending crying from Franky, the yelling from Luffy, and Sanji’s mumbling, they looked like a bunch of chickens in a pen.

 

“I can’t believe we finally found you” Franky cried, hugging them both, while Luffy had wrapped himself around them, like a piece of rope, thanks to his akuma no mi.

 

“Stop being fools and come over here already” Nami yelled from the ship.

 

The cook freed himself from the hug and went running to the ship. “Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaann~!”

 

Such a typical reaction from the blonde, but nostalgic at the same time. It was that reaction that unchained a hurricane inside of Zoro’s mind.

 

_Great. Just fucking great. You already knew Sanji was crazy for Nami and, now that they’ve found you, what do you think will happen, huh? Did you really think that you’d become his boyfriend? Idiot, that’s what you are._

”Urusai!” he yelled to himself.

 

“Ne, Zoro, did you say something?"

 

“N-no, it’s ok.”

 

_You know what’s going to happen now. You’ll get back to the ship, he’ll start drooling over the girls again, and you’ll go back to jerking off._

“Shh…” he mumbled as answer to his thoughts.

_And he’ll probably start treating you as bad as before… MOREOVER, he’ll make you promise not to tell anyone about what happened between you two for sure, just so his stupid curly pride won’t be damaged._

“We’ll see…” But deep down he knew his brain was right.

 

 

 

The four of them went into the boat, and his suspicions started to come true as they came closer to the ship, seeing as Sanji started to droll like a rabid dog.

 

_Disgustin. I hope he gets rejected and has to settle with me. This is so depressing, you don’t appreciate yourself. Urusai…! It’s him who doesn’t appreciate me._

 

Nami and Chopper let the rope ladder fall, and the first to go up, obviously, was Sanji, who hugged Nami’s waist as soon as he could. On the other hand, Luffy went up by stretching his arms; and Zoro, went up after Sanji.

 

Just as he finished the ladder, something furry grabbed Zoro's face and didn’t let him breathe. He tried by any means to take it off but it seemed to be stuck with super glue. Robin’s help was needed, along with her akuma no mi, to unstick Chopper, who was crying like a baby.

 

“Oi, Chopper, it’s alright. I’m back, don’t cry.”

 

“Bakayaro! I’m not crying!” the reindeer answered.

 

_Oh, yes you are, but I’ll let it pass…_

The swordsman noticed how a gaze was boring a hole in his nape in that instant, like a drill.

_Damn woman…_

 

He turned around to face Nico Robin a couple meters away, scrutinizing him with her gaze. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know why, but he couldn’t let that pass, it’d be even more dangerous than asking.

 

“What?” he finally said.

 

Robin came closer to him, reaching him, shoulder to shoulder, and whispered as low and close as she could: “What happened on that island, bushido-san?”

 

No one was paying attention. Everyone was watching Sanji as he latched onto to Nami’s waist as if his life depended on that. Meanwhile she tried to free herself from him with help from Chopper and Brook. Although, Brook wasn’t really helping, as he didn’t stop screaming “Now it’s my turn!”

 

It was clear that saying ‘nothing happened’ was absurd. We’re talking about Nico Robin, she knows when someone is lying, and he wasn't intending to be victim of a ‘clutch’.

 

“What do you mean?” he ended up answering.

 

“With Sanji-kun, of course.” she whispered again, as she smirked.

 

“Woman” he sighed, passing his hand through his hair and back to take off some of the sweat “I can’t talk about it.”

 

The black-haired woman seemed to notice some resignation and sadness in the green-haired man’s voice, as she simply nodded and walked away from him.

 

When they, at last, separated Sanji from Nami, all of the hugs went to Zoro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, everything went by normally. Franky built some strange thing alongside Usopp, Luffy and Chopper played together, Robin read and Nami drew in her room.

 

Sanji was making enough food so that not even Luffy would be capable of eating it all, and the rest would have more than enough. There was a lot to celebrate.

 

Zoro spent the afternoon training, lifting weights no normal human could lift. All that to get distracted and to avoid thinking of what he basically already accepted as the truth.

 

After a while, Chopper came by to see what he was doing.

 

“Sanji says you have to go and take a shower, dinner is almost ready.”

 

“He could have come and said so himself…” Zoro mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, I’ll go in a minute”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

When he entered the galley, drying his hair with a towel after his shower, he noticed how everybody’s gazes were on him.

 

_Ok, what’ve I done now?_

 

The majority of the crew was looking at him with curiosity, as if they knew something more than what they showed. He felt observed. Without making any sudden movements he left the towel on the rack, and sat in his place, intently watching everyone around him.

 

The cook wasn’t there. Were they making him nervous on purpose? Possibly. Or maybe there was something else, something he wasn’t seeing.

 

“Ok, come on, enough already! Why’re you looking at me like that? What’s going on?”

 

Usopp sported a particularly nervous look and Nami seemed to be forcing a serious expression when in reality she just wanted to smile.

 

“SPIT IT OUT! WHAT DID I DO?!”

 

“Shishishi… Ne~, Zoro, look at your plate” Luffy laughed.

 

The swordsman frowned in confusion, looked down and saw an omelet in the form of a heart. All of his blood went up his face and he prayed he wasn’t excessively red.

 

“N-Nami, Robin... I think the stupid cook made a mistake… or you’ve changed my place… or something.”

 

“I don’t think so” said Robin as she sipped from her drink, with the utmost calm and hiding a smile. Nami gave him a cheeky grin, and Zoro could tell she was thinking about the best way to take economical advantage from this situation.

 

“Ours were also like that, Zoro… He consciously made three of them” the redhead said.

 

The swordsman wanted to die right then. _This is a good sign, right? Yes, but it’s embarrassing. I’m not a woman, these things don’t… Liar, you liked it, stop acting tough._

 

All of a sudden, the blonde entered the kitchen with a bottle of wine and humming something the swordsman couldn’t identify. He seemed content. But when he saw Zoro, he abruptly stopped all actions and the door closed behind him. Silence reigned in the room as the rest started to direct their gazes between Sanji and the swordsman, as if they were watching a tennis match. Both men held stoic expressions on their faces. The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. None of them knew exactly what to say, or if they should say anything at all.

           

“Yo..ho..ho..hoooo....” Brooke said in a low tone and then had an extremely long and loud sip from his drink using a straw.

 

That seemed to lessen the tension in the room, but Usopp’s face was still one of a constipated person. Nami poked Brook on his ribs with her elbow for interrupting the moment. Franky and Robin exchanged knowing looks.

 

Sanji came closer to the table, and after leaving the bottle on top of it, and he sat down almost in front of Zoro.

 

“Oh, for the love of-!” said Usopp “Zoro, say anything. For God's sakes. We can’t live with this torture!”

 

“And I’m the nosy one” the redhead looked at him with suspicion, looking offended.

 

“T-thank you, ero-cook…” Zoro mumbled without looking at him, and started to eat.

 

The rest of them didn’t expect more than that. They knew Zoro well enough to know that he woudn’t add anything else to that simple token of appreciation, so they started to eat.

Well, in Luffy’s case… to gobble up like a duck, without even chewing.

 

“You’re welcome, mosshead…” Sanji mumbled looking at him tentatively.

 

_It seems like the crew thinks it’s ok. I wasn’t expecting less to be honest._

_And so, even though he has these two on board, he prefers you. That’s good. That’s very good. Better than good._ Zoro smiled to himself and kept eating. Everything seemed tastier now.

 

A while later, normalcy overtook the room. Luffy stealing food to everyone present. Usopp fending himself by shooting balls of bread with his slingshot. It was not really effective since Luffy was expecting them with an open mouth. Then, Zoro felt a kick under the table. He frowned and just as he was about to ask who had been the bastard that did it, he was met with Sanji’s gaze and smile. It may sound cheesy, but the blonde’s smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen in a while. His frown vanished, instead, a confused and wary expression set on his face.

 

Before he could ask him what he wanted, he saw how the cook mouth the words: _I love you._

Zoro flashed him a shy smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I did my best. (Actually, this fic was written a LONG time ago, but still, I did my best back then)
> 
> I don't think I'll be posting fics any time soon since I won't finish the finals until the end of June... but I'll try to post stuff in summer. Don't expect too much anyway cause I've already failed 3 subjects at uni xD I'm a mess.
> 
> Thank you for reading this shit and... see you soon, I hope.  
> Also, you can find me in tumblr by the same name if you want to talk about anything, zosan related or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Idea how to do this xD The thing is, this was a two-shot but I don't really like how I ended it, and then I realized that I had a fanfic that could perfectly be a continuation for this one (erasing the second chapter, of course). So I'll probably do that, and then upload that second "alternative" chapter like a bonus or something. Idk. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I said up there it's a translation but not exactly... I'm probably re-writting it too and all so, we'll see what happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are most welcomed.


End file.
